Is This Punishment
by GrizzlyBear n.n
Summary: Sorry to all that liked this story, I've given up on it I dont have any inspiration to keep writing this one.. next time i'll write the story then upload chapters :\ thanks for reviewing : xx
1. Chapter 1

**Readers, this is my first fanfic and I would like to thank my bestest friend Kate (KATEMmcr) in the whole wide world for getting me off my butt to write this story! (:**

enjoy and review :)

xx

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, twilight and it's characters all belong to the wonderful STEPHANIE MEYER!! :D

* * *

Is This Punishment

Chapter 1  
BPOV

It had been 208 weeks since that day. I refused to remember it, it hurt too much. Knowing what I was force to leave behind. The day they took me away from my best friend, my mother, Esme Anne Platt. Yes, I suppose you're wondering why a fourteen year old girl would only have one friend and that one friend being her mother well I was never fascinated by the outside world. So I went to school payed attention, I didn't worry about who was the cutest guy in the class or who had their hair done the ugliest. I spent my time reading, I fell in love with many characters ranging from Erik Night and James Stark from the House of Night series to Fang from the Maximum Ride series. I suppose I should go back so you can get the full view of my story.

I was sitting at home, in the full gleam of the sunlight reading Strange Angels for the seventh time this year, Mum was busy in the bathroom cleaning herself up. Apparently there was a new doctor starting the night shift at the hospital tonight, and apparently he was single. Mum had been looking for a man for most of my life, she said that she was drunk when she got pregnant with me. She said she didn't mind though because her actions had brought the most beautiful angel in the world to her. Anyway back to my story.

She came out of the hall in a hurry, when she did this she reminded me of that rabbit from Alice in Wonderland you know the that sings the song 'I'm late'

_I'm late, I'm late for,  
A very important date.  
No time to say hello, goodbye,  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late  
I'm late, and when I wave,  
I lose the time I save.  
My fuzzy ears and whiskers,  
Took me too much time to shave.  
I run and then I hop, hop, hop.  
I wish that I could fly.  
There's danger if I dare to,  
Stop and here's a reason why;  
I'm over-due, I'm rabbit stew.  
Can't even say goodbye.  
Hello, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.  
_

I started giggling like an idiot once I realised that I'd just imagined my mother dancing around in a rabbit suit sing that song.  
"Isabella, darling what are you giggling about over there?" she asked peering at me from the kitchen.  
"Nothing Mother," I replied returning to my book "do you have to go out to the hospital this early? You said he wasn't even coming until the night shift!" I said putting my bookmark in its place and going to stand with her in the kitchen.  
"Sweetheart, I know he isn't coming until the night shift but we have to make sure everything is all in order for when he gets there" she said brushing my soft brown curls out of my face.  
"But mum, you know how much I hate staying home alone, I always have the feeling I'm being watched!" I said as her arms enveloped me into a tight protective circle.  
"You have nothing to fear my beautiful angel, I'll come back in two hours to check on you" I checked the clock it was already three o'clock, where did the time go!

It was an hour after she'd left when there was a rather loud knock at the door, now being responsible and following instructions I ignore it and made sure the curtains were closed together making me invisible to the person at the door. As the person was walking back down my drive way I quickly peeked out the curtains, then man was about 6"2'and he wore a rope concealing most of his body as if he was hiding from the world. Almost as if he felt my eyes on him he spun around at a speed I didn't think was possible, all my thoughts stopped when my eyes locked with his, his eyes were bright ruby red.

I let the curtain fall back into place as he continued walking back down the drive and let my mind wonder. What kind of person would have ruby red contacts just to scare someone, they looked like blood. That's if this person was even human, no. It wasn't possible, the supernatural didn't exist .. did they? I let my thoughts wonder as I fell asleep, all this was confusing me. I was startled awake when a loud smash came from the room that the front door faced, I contemplated hiding under my bed a being a coward but the other half of my min got the better of me.

I tip-toed out into the hallway, all the way hoping that the usually creaky floor boards wouldn't reveal me, when I got to the end of the hall I stuck my head around the corner just enough so I could see who was there and what I saw in our lounge room made my heart beat erratically. There standing in my lounge room, facing me were five cloaked figures with red eyes, each boring holes in my face. I froze, I couldn't move. I was scared to say the least; it was then that I noticed that they had broken the door in. This made me angry, they had absolutely no right to come into my house and _break_ the freaking door down!

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled once my heart beat had gone back to normal.  
"We are but a small part of the Volturi, your new family. I am Aro; this is Jane," he motioned to a small girl that was glaring daggers at me "this is Demetri" Demetri looked like the over protective big brother that would happily beat up any guy that ever hurt you, "and lastly this is Felix" my eyes flickered to him, he was different for some reason I couldn't see him as a brother, it was almost as if I saw him as a _boyfriend_, wait, what? Boyfriend! What's wrong with me, I never notice guys, yet I'm noticing this person, who I don't even think is human!  
"Okay now that I know your names .. would you care to explain why you _broke _down my _door_?!" I yelled,  
"hmm, she's just as feisty as he said she'd be," Aro said, okay now I'm confused.  
"What the hell! _Who_ said I'd be feisty?!" I yelled crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at him.  
"Oh just an old friend" he said whilst chuckling as if I was missing out on a private joke.  
I was just about to go get some Creaming Soda when Aro clapped his hands together and said "Righto lets go, Felix you know what to do!" Felix started walking towards me exceptionally graceful for a man that size if I might say so myself.

He picked me up bridal style and I screamed an ear splitting scream, which in turn caused Felix to drop me, I landed on my arse and it hurt like crazy.  
"What the hell was that for?!" he bellowed.  
"Why the hell did you pick me up?!" I yelled back.  
"Because we're going!"  
"Well goodbye then but I'm staying here!" I said stamping my foot. There was a dark humourless chuckle from the other side of the room, one that I would recognise anywhere. That was the chuckle of Ronald Evenson.

A shudder ripped through my body and anger coursed through my body I spun around so that my back was facing Felix.  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?!" I demanded.  
"What can't a man visit his own _daughter?_" he retorted with a smirk on his face, recognition hit me like a ball to the gut.  
"Hmm .. yes, I suppose any _man _could visit his daughter, but you are _not_ a man. You're a monster. A man wouldn't beat and rape the woman that gave birth to his child!" I turned on my heel and stormed into the kitchen went over to the fridge, pulled out a can of Creaming Soda and the fritz. Now the next thing I did was stupid, especially with the six very weird people in my house.

I was cutting the fritz up, my anger had taken control, I wasn't watching what I was doing. I hadn't notice anything until there was a feral snarl coming from three metres away from me and I was surrounded by Aro, Jane, Felix and Demetri, it was then that I had a deep gash in my finger that was oozing blood rapidly.  
As the smell of rust and salt wafted into the air the darkness came closer and closer, the last picture I had in my head was Ronald being torn to pieces then Felix's beautiful face carried into the darkness.

When I woke up I was on a plane sitting in first class with Felix at my side staring at me, it was sort of creepy to wake up and find a body of muscle staring at you.  
"H-hey" my voice was dry from not having anything to drink since passing out .. however long ago that was.  
"You, you're beautiful when you sleep you know" he replied as if he was talking to himself.  
"W-what? You think I'm beautiful?" no one had ever said that to me before I cleared my throat "so .. how old are you?"  
"Yes I think your beautiful, both awake and asleep and I'm seventeen" his comment made me blush, no one apart from my mother had ever called me beautiful.

Thinking about her made the tears start to pool in my eyes. Felix immediately noticed this and his eyes widened in fear, he undid my seatbelt and pulled me into his lap stroking my hair which was surprisingly soothing. After the tears stopped I sat there curled into his cold hard chest and he whispered soothing words to me. Before I knew it I was drifting back into the darkness, this time I welcomed it because this darkness wasn't caused by blood.

When I woke up we were on the plane anymore, I was sitting in a car with window tinted so dark that everything outside looked as if it were night time even though the clock in the car clearly said 11:59am. I was sitting with Felix's arm wrapped around my shoulders as I leant on his arm, I wondered why he was always so cold but I figured I would get my answers soon enough and that time came in the next ten minutes as we arrived at a beautiful castle in the centre of Volterra, Italy. Felix climbed out first offering me his hand, as I stepped out of the car he scooped me up bridal style only this time I didn't scream I just giggled like a four year old. He leant down to my ear slowly, and in the most seductive voice possible he whispered.  
"What, you're not going to scream this time?" which caused me to turn tomato red in front of everyone.  
I buried my face in his chest as it rumbled with laughter; once he'd stopped laughing I noticed that there was something wrong. I placed my hand over my heart I could hear it beating steadily then I moved my hand to where Felix's heart should be .. there was nothing .. not a single thump. I then rested my head against his chest and there was no 'thump thump, thump thump'. Okay this was seriously beginning to creep me out.  
All I knew for certain was Felix was not human and I was determined to find out what the hell he was. I didn't care how long it took me, I would.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing :(  
**Chapter 2  
EsPOV

* * *

Something didn't feel right, leaving my baby alone, I'd already lost Lucca. They day I gave birth to him, my saviour, his lung collapsed he couldn't be saved. After I got out of hospital from the depression I contemplated taking my life, when I was walking past the alley way not three blocks down from my house I was dragged into the darkness and raped numerous times to be exact, it was the that I got pregnant with my beautiful Isabella Marie. The raping continued for three years after my angel was born and then they turned violent, I stopped following his orders. Ronald Evenson I hoped that man rotted in hell! He was pure evil; I doubt he had a polite, honest bone in his body.

I arrived at the hospital two hours earlier than I needed to be there, I would have to make it up to Bella for leaving so early but this could be my chance. My chance to find my other half, the other nurses and I whizzed through all the rooms cleaning up in preparations. The door had be splintered into pieces the lounge room had been torn to pieces. My thoughts immediately went to my angel, my Bella. Where was she? I darted down to the back of the house, she was nowhere to be seen I searched every room for her; high and low she was nowhere to be found. No, I couldn't, wouldn't accept that I had lost Lucca and now I'd lost my angel too.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I didn't care about my life, the two most important people had been cruelly taken from me, what did I do to deserve this? Was I that bad a person? I stumbled over the splintered pieces of wood that resembled the front door and I ran out into the cold winter air there was snow on the ground, how long had I been looking for her? I wasn't watching where I was going, nor did I care where I was going, but I should have. My foot landed on the snow awkwardly an I was going down, my head made a spine chilling crack as it came into contact with the ground. I don't know how long I was lying there for but much like my daughter I could smell blood, and as I was the only one around it had to be coming from me. As I sunk into deeper and deeper into the darkness I wondered if I would ever make it out again, when I heard the faint purr of an engine.

CPOV

I was on my way to the hospital where I would be working the night shift for the next five years of my eternity. When I smelt the distinct smell of blood, human blood, I span the car around and headed in the direction of the scent. I came to just outside a house, it was quite cute, but there lying on the cement bleeding was the face of Esme Platt. The angel I had once treated for a broken leg back when she was sixteen and here she was, lying on the cold wet ground bleeding to death. I wouldn't be able to save her; she wouldn't make it to the hospital, not even with my driving. It was change her or watch her die I quickly bent down, scooped her up and placed her in the back of my Mercedes Benz, a bit her neck, both her wrists and her ankles, I contemplated killing her there to save her the next three days of agony but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was already in love with her. I had been since the day I treated her leg.

I climbed back into the driver's seat and drove home, after her change we would have to move again. We couldn't risk being found. I drove up the drive and warned Edward with my thoughts that would have another member of our family, as much as he didn't like it, he stuck around to help.

EsPOV

The fire consumed me, yet I refused to scream out. It was roasting me from the inside out, it started in my neck , feet and wrists and slowly worked its way through my body. I then realised it was making its way towards my chest, my heart. As it grew more intense in my chest, closer to my heart it started to cool in my ankles and wrists. Soon enough I could feel my arms and legs again but that wasn't what I was focused one. What I was focused on was the intense burning in my chest and the new smells in the room. There was a strong musk smell coming from next to my head and then there was a light woodsy cinnamon smell coming from a couple metres away. I breathed deeper and noted that we were surrounded by forest and as I got a stronger whiff of the musky smell I immediately fell in love with it. There was a final beat and then my heart stopped. Was I dead? I opened my eyes and it was like I was seeing for the first time. Everything had so much more colour. Then I looked into the eyes of _the_ Carlisle Cullen and it was as if the world stopped spinning.

I'd gotten used to hunting now, it took me about two years but it was easy; once I let my instincts take over. Carlisle helped a lot with that, Edward had become a son to me the son I never had the chance to have. I was proud to say I had only had one break down it was while I was out hunting with Carlisle I was hunting a small family of dear. That's what set it off. The family part, I wished for my family to come back to me, I feel to the ground dry sobbing hoping for tears that would never come, the whole time Carlisle held me whispering soothing words rubbing my back. That was when it first happened I honestly didn't mean for it to happen but it did, and for that I am glad.

My dry sobs had finally ceased, yet Carlisle remained in his position with his arms wrapped around me in a protective circle, I placed my hand on his cheek rubbing circles with my thumb, I then traced the outline of his eyes, nose, hair line and of course his lips. Before I knew what was going on our lips were mashed together and we were rolling around on the forest floor. We had totally forgot about hunting .. it wasn't like we were that thirsty anyway .. we could always hunt when we got back to the rest of the family.

Oh I forgot to mention them didn't I? Well six months ago young Rosalie Hale had come to us, seeking a different way of living, we accepted her with open arms, Edward being most willing. Then two months later we ran into Jasper and Alice Whitlock who then joined our family and two weeks ago we met young Emmett Mcarty. We were moving to Forks tomorrow, Carlisle had taken up a position at the local hospital, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Alice would all attend Forks High while I stayed home and worked on the garden and refurnishing the house. But there was this creeping feeling inside of me that was telling me something drastic was going to happen to us. I just hoped it wouldn't tear us apart.

* * *

**Caiti x**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **Twilight and its characters are 100% Stephanie Meyer owned and 0% Caiti owned :)**

* * *

Chapter 3  
BPOV

Now I'm sitting in the room I share with Felix, my love, waiting for him to get back from the mission Aro sent him on with Jane, Alec and Demetri. Demetri had become a brother to me just as I expected, he was weird about my relationship with Felix at first but I'd told him that he could like it, or he could lump it. The door slammed bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked to the door and saw the only person I didn't want to see. Aro, my replacement father, he had one of his skin tight smiles on oh how they made me want to puke my breakfast up. I would have rather had Marcus as my father, it would have at least given him some meaning to life and I would have had a much more carefree two years. I can guarantee you that as soon as I'm turned and my bloodlust is under control I'll be leaving this hell hole behind, taking Felix with me of course. Maybe we'll go to Forks, Washington I hear there's hardly any sun there. We could blend with humans and all. I was brought out of my thoughts for the second time in those few minutes by Aro clearing his throat.

"What is it this time _Father_?" I sneered the word, here we go, get ready for it.  
"I was just coming to tell you that you'll be changed in a day, when young Felix gets back but seeing as you're in such a good mood I think I might stick around and explain to you how easy it would be to just slip up and BAM you'd be dead" he said chuckling, this was the fifth time this week he'd said this.  
"So you keep saying, but that's all you do. No actions involved, how long will it take before you _do _snap and decide that you're sick of your little toy and just snap my neck?!" I said storming out of my room and to the main chamber to find Marcus, he always had a soft spot for me.

Aro knew better than to piss me off even more when I got like this, but there was something different about today. He was following me, he never follows me anywhere, he always storms of in the other direction like a hormonal thirteen year old. The chamber doors came into view and I could virtually feel Aro breathing on my neck, I picked up my pace knowing that Aro could easily keep pace with me but the faster I went the faster I got to my favourite uncle. I got to the door Afton was guarding I quickly slid through the door just as Aro's fingers grazed over my clothes.

"Uncle Marcus!" I screamed launching myself into his arms, he caught me with ease as a low chuckle escaped his lips.  
"Hello beautiful, how are you this morning?" he asked placing me on his lap whilst kissing his cheek.  
"Aro's being mean again!" I shouted pouting and crossing my arms, fully aware that Aro would be able to hear me, speak of the devil.  
"Now, now Princess. You know I was only reminding you of what could happen" he said throwing the hood of his robe back and settling himself on his thrown, I rolled my eyes which didn't go un noticed Caius and Marcus laughed while Aro gave me a disapproving look. Hmm .. it was time to play innocent.  
"Honestly daddy it wasn't me" I said pouting while pointing to Marcus "it was him, honest!" Marcus's jaw dropped. I then turned to Marcus and pushed his bottom jaw towards his top, and whispered knowing everyone could hear me. "You might want to close your mouth, might catch flies, I heard they don't taste to nice" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out into a huge fit of giggles. Caius was now scowling at me, I scowled back "Hey, what're you looking at old bones!" he growled at me while Aro and Marcus looked as if they were going to pee themselves from laughing so hard.

That was when it happened; Aro and Marcus were preoccupied trying to control their laughter and Caius made his move. He leapt at me, pushing me off Uncle Marcus's lap and crushing me to the ground. I screamed, like I've never screamed before. This caught both Marcus and Aro's attention they leapt up, what surprised me was that there was a third growl which game from door. My head whipped to the door and there standing in all his glory was my Felix that was when I smelt the blood. I looked to my uncles and father their eyes were pitch black, black with thirst. Felix darted towards me kicking Caius of me and taking a protective stance in front of me. That was when the darkness consumed me.

When I resurfaced from the darkness it came with a throbbing headache, and Felix's face all up in mine. He grinned down and me, kissed me smack bang on the lips and whispered "it's time babe" before I felt both Aro and Marcus's teeth sink into my neck and then into my wrists. That was one thing that annoyed me, not one; no never had Felix called me love or beautiful, it was always babe this and babe that. And then the fire consumed me.

The whole way through my transformation I focused on Marcus's breathes, counting every one of them I think he must have realised this because once my arms and legs had gone numb from the fire he let out a low raspy chuckle. I was surprised that by the time the fire reached my heart I was still able to think coherently. Everyone that had told me about their transformations had told me that they couldn't think straight, I was brought out of my thoughts by my heart that was now beating quite erratically. I felt someone pick up my left hand their skin was normal temperature, my change must nearly be over, there was a huff of annoyance and then the person dropped my hand. It must have been Aro, still annoyed that he couldn't get a hold of my thoughts, well suck on that Mr Pansy!

I could feel my transformation coming to an end, the spaces between my heartbeats were becoming longer and longer. Then it stopped, I lay still for a few minutes still listening to Marcus's breathing until a voice broke the silence.  
"Why hasn't she opened her eyes? What's wrong with her?" he asked all panicky I sighed causing everything to stop.  
"Would you _shut up! _There's absolutely _nothing _wrong with me!" I was surprised with the amount of venom in my voice. The strange boy ran and scooped me up into a giant hug "hey! What the hell, get off of me!" he froze, dropping me good thing I was a vamp or I would have landed on my granite hard butt. For the first time in three day, I glanced up at everyone but the problem was I didn't recognise any of them .. well that was everyone except for Marcus, my Uncle Marcus.

I took another glance around the room and my eyes locked onto the man that had his hand next to mine, I slowly touched my hand to his and gasped. All my memories came rushing back to me, my life before the Volturi took me, sitting with Uncle Marcus, tormenting Uncle Caius, my love for Felix, arguing with Aro my father, my plans once I'd completed my transformation, they all disappeared as soon as they came except this time they stayed with me. I was broken out of my thoughts by Aro's voice. Oh I hate him so much.  
"My child I assume you're thirsty. We have lunch arriving in five minutes" he said with a sadistic smile.

I froze up, no I wouldn't; couldn't kill a human it just wasn't right. I would hide in my room, I would run to the surrounding forest and feed off an animal as long as I didn't kill a human. Uncle Marcus's hand grasped mine and I was hit by his thoughts  
'_Isabella, I know you can hear me, I can feel gifts. You will have many, you will be absolutely repulsed by the smell of human blood along with many others, but I fear for your safety if Aro finds out, Demetri cannot track you when you get the chance run, run and don't stop. There is a vegetarian coven in Forks, Washington once you reach them learn to project your shield keep it over the Cullen's no matter what, and they too will be untraceable'_

I looked at him again, was he serious? He was _helping _me escape! I knew there was a reason he was my favourite Uncle, now I had to figure out how to break this to Aro my father I shuddered at the word.  
"Father perhaps I could hunt out of the city, Uncle Marcus would accompany me. Just to get a taste of the real world, I don't want to have everything brought to me on a silver platter." His eyes grew distant and he starting stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
"Alright, but you have to go with both your Uncle and young Demetri understood?" oh well good enough.  
"Yes father I understand" I leant up and kissed his cheek then Marcus and I went to find Demetri just as we were leaving the room Felix chose to ask the question I didn't want him to ask.  
"Shouldn't I go with them to Master?" god he's an idiot!  
"No, you _should not_ and you are to _stay away from my daughter_! Understood?" He growled Felix looked crushed.  
"Yes Master" he said taking a sudden interest in the ground then he looked up and me puzzled.

I was walking down the corridor to Demetri's room, which was stationed right next to Felix's when I asked Marcus about it.  
"Uncle Marcus, what happened back there? What set Father off and why was Felix looking at me like he did?" I said taking a sudden interest in the floor much like Felix had when I heard Marcus sigh I looked up.  
"Princess, you know that your father is very protective of you and well yesterday was the first time that he'd read Felix since you'd arrived two years ago, that was when he realised that Felix was using his gift on you. When he told us we wanted to rip his head off." He said as a low growl built its way up his chest.  
"Whoa, Uncle Marcus Felix said he didn't have a power" I said arching an eyebrow at him.  
"Isabella –"  
"Bella" I cut him off, only my mother, Esme called me Isabella. Speaking of mothers Sulpicia walked around the corner as we were reaching Demetri's room.  
"My Baby! Why didn't they tell me you were being bitten? I wanted to be the one to change you!" I growled she released me and took a step back.  
"I'm not _your _baby! I am not anyone's baby except my _real _mothers!" Her eyes pooled with tears that would never fall as she turned to march off.  
"We'll see what your father has to say about that!" I cussed under my breath and Marcus gave me a disapproving look.  
"Anyway, you were saying?" I said as I knocked on Demetri's door.  
"Felix has the power to make you feel false emotions" he finished as Demetri opened the door.

"Demetri!" I screamed and flung myself at him he caught me effortlessly while chuckling.  
"Ah there's my beautiful Princess, I wondered when you'd come find me" he said setting me back on my feet.  
"Anyway, I'm going hunting and you have been ordered to escort me" I said grinning and pulling him down the corridor.

Just as we reached the door to the underground path leading to the outside of the wall there was a fierce growl that echoed off the walls we turned around to find Felix in a defensive crouch his teeth bared and he was glaring at my hand in Demetri's.  
"Wow Isabella –" I growled at the name "you sure move on quick, not even a single glance at me and you're off holding hands with Demetri" this time Demetri joined me with the growl I sent him.  
"You know what Felix Volturi, fuck you! I know what you did while I was human, did you honestly think I'd still like you after I found out." I growled at him "you are pathetic!" I sounded out each word and had enough time to pull Demetri and Marcus with me before he pounced missing me by a centimetre. We got to the doorway, no sign of Felix and we ran into the forest.  
"Bella, I thought you said we were going hunting. Why are we in the forest?" Demetri asked looking puzzled.  
"Demetri, I said we were going hunting, I didn't say _what _we were hunting but I _refuse _to hunt humans like the rest of them, no offense" Marcus nodded understandingly and Demetri looked sceptical "Demetri, Marcus, you want to try it with me? Or you just going to stand there and stare at me like idiots?" Marcus just winked and Demetri shrugged.  
"Lead the way Princess!" Demetri saluted while signalling me to go first.

I took off running through the forest; it felt more like I was flying my feet were barely touching the ground. I could hear Demetri and Marcus running behind me. I came to a sudden halt when I smelt something disgusting, then it hit me. It was human blood I looked towards Demetri, his eyes were pitch black, not a single sign of the red it used to be I dashed towards him gripping his shoulders to get him to look at me.  
"Marcus, go get him a mountain lion, there's one about a mile from here!" He took off running while I focused on calming Demetri down.  
"Demetri, you need to calm down. Stop breathing, stop it, and focus on me. Damn it _focus!" _I then thought of the only thing that could calm him down. A more over powering emotion, and with that thought running through my head I crashed my lips to his. It was pure bliss, I never thought kissing someone would feel so good his arms wound their way around my waist and mine found their way around his neck. I slowly pulled away as Demetri kissed my jaw line all the way to my ear until he growled in frustration.  
"I hope you know that I'm not letting you go after _that!_" he growled nipping at my earlobe.  
"Who said I _wanted _you to let me go, but if you don't plan on letting you better be good at running away."  
"And where exactly would we be running away to babe?" I growled.  
"That's my secret, so you'll just have to trust me" I winked at him before my lips met his again.

We were interrupted by a throat being cleared, my head whipped to the direction that the growl came from. It was Marcus carrying a very dead looking mountain lion. I looked to Demetri and grinned.  
"Lunch, is served!" I said giggling. I took his hand and dragged him towards the mountain lion as he sunk his teeth in I ran off in the direction of the grizzly bear I smelt before. The blood running down my throat was almost as good as the kiss I'd shared with Demetri, I buried the body and took off back to Marcus and Demetri.

We re-entered the castle to come face to face with a very angry looking Aro, I was waiting to see the steam come out of his ears but much to my disappointment it didn't.  
"Isabella Volturi! How dare you?!" I growled.  
"It's _Bella _Volturi! And how dare I what?!" I yelled my eyes turning to slits.  
"How dare you say what you said to your mother! And what's wrong with your eye!?"  
"You _all _know how much I hate being called Isabella. You know that there's only one person on this planet that can call me _Isabella_, you get every little thing you deserve! And I don't even know why you're talking about my eyes!" Marcus yanked my face towards him then he looked to Demetri's my head turned with his. They weren't the usual blood red, they were a swirling mixture between orange and red. I didn't expect the colour to change that quickly! I'd heard stories of the vegetarian vampires having golden eyes.

"You will go to your room and you will think about what you said to your mother!" Aro ordered causing my eyes to snap back to his face.  
"Gladly, anything to get away from you!" and then I took Demetri's arm and pulled him up to my room with me.

I landed in the middle of my bed and started dry sobbing; it wasn't long before I was picked up. Demetri sat me in his lap and just held me as I clung to his shirt, that's when the banging started I tried to burry my head in Demetri's chest but the banging didn't ease up. I ran to the door, opened it, snarled, slammed it shut again and resumed my place in Demetri's lap.

About half an hour later Marcus walked into his room which is connected to mine, he sighed and walked over lifting me out of Demetri's lap and into his room. He sat me down on his bed placing my head in his lap, Demetri came in soon after setting my feet in his. Marcus's gaze flickered between the two of us then he sighed again.  
"Gather your thing, we have to leave" he stated getting up and putting clothes in a bag.  
"Uncle Marcus, what are you doing? I thought you were staying here"  
"Bella, beautiful I cannot stay. Aro with read my thoughts and count it a treason then he'll send the guards to get you I can't have that. I'm coming with you. Demetri, go pack get clothes and that's it. We don't have time for anything else."

I jumped up dashing back into my room. I simply backed tops, jeans, trackies, hoodies, and my converse shoes. I got a map and shoved it into the bag too. Who knew where we'd be going in this century alone. Demetri came back into the room seconds after I'd finished packing I'd crammed my bag into his overly large bag as Marcus finished.  
"Marcus you need to go tell them something or they'll be sending guards for you before we leave the country." I said unlocking the window and climbing into the night air.  
"I'll tell them I need a break from all this nonsense, this crazy life. I'll meet you at the airport in seven minutes; we'll be boarding at gate twenty eight. Don't be late" he winked and shut the window on us.

I took the lead, darting through the forest with Demetri hot on my heels when I smelt them. Jane, Alec, Felix and Chelsea what they were doing out here? I had no idea that's when I realised what they were doing. They were feeding off the human we had left behind earlier today Felix stood and sniffed the air, as he turned to where we were standing Demetri and I took off into the forest we were so close to freedom I wasn't letting it escape my grasp this time.

We waited at gate twenty eight for a good five minutes wrapped in each other's arms occasionally pecking each other's lips. When I smelt it I panicked, I smelt Aro I didn't know what he was doing here but I wasn't about to let him catch us. If Aro didn't like Felix and I together something told me he wasn't go to look past Demetri and I. We saw the hooded figure approaching but there was something about it, it didn't look like Aro. The figure raised his hands and pulled his hood down, I let out a sigh of relief the figure was only Marcus but I was confused as to why he was wearing Aro's cloak.

We boarded the plane and I turned my back on the place I had been forced to call home for the past two years.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all :(  
**

* * *

Chapter 4  
BPOV

The ride over to New York was slow and painful the burning in throat was minimal but the smell of the blood was driving me insane. It was like someone and cracked a rotten egg in the air vents let's just say I was glad for the trip to be over. When we arrived in New York it was pitch black other than all the bright lights, Marcus hired a blue Bugatti Veyron with windows tinted so dark that I doubt you could see from the outside in. Too bad if we were trying to be inconspicuous. I called shot gun which left Demetri in the back seat pouting because I wasn't sitting with him I just grinned and leant my head against the window.

We were about ten minutes away from the Cullen's house when Demetri had to hunt, I went with him to make sure he didn't come across any unfortunate humans. Marcus had given me directions to the Cullen's place, we were about half a mile away when I smelt wet dog and it was moving fast into the trees I pushed my legs faster Demetri wasn't fast enough. He was tackled to the ground by the monstrous dogs, I wouldn't be able to save him there were like eight of them. So I did the only thing that came to me at the time, I ran. I ran straight to the Cullen residence jumping from tree to tree and straight into Uncle Marcus's lap. I sat there sobbing until I realized that there were five pairs of golden eyes staring at us.

"Princess, what's the matter?" Marcus asked rubbing soothing circles into my back.  
"D-dogs, giant dogs the size of b-bears!" I sobbed "D-Demetri g-gone!" I buried my face further into his chest.

One of the Cullen's cleared their throat; it was the cocky looking one with bronze hair that was occasionally making eyes at the blonde that was wrapped around the big bulky one. I rolled my eyes.  
"My Lord, our parental figures will be home in a few minutes. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to have you and the .. umm .. Princess stay for a while." I rolled my eyes and stood up, my sobs had all but disappeared.  
"I'm Isabella Volturi, the Volturi Princess. Call me Isabella and I will personally rip your throat out" I heard booming laughter coming from the huge guy "You think I'm kidding? Oh I'm not, there's only one person on this _planet_, in this _universe _that can call me Isabella." I growled while everyone else stayed quiet.

The front door opened, I jumped back over to Uncle Marcus as the scent of Geraniums, Forget Me Nots and Gardenias hit me full blast. No, it couldn't be. I only knew one person on this entire planet that smelt of those three flowers. A young man that could only be the Cullen's father figure walked around the corner blocking my view of the woman behind him, the woman who had all my hopes up.

She walked around the corner and we both froze, eyes locked onto each other no one else matter. It was just us I didn't see what was happening around us, all I could see was her caramel hair, her heart shaped face and her beautiful gold eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I had tackled her to the ground squeezing the life out of her, good thing she wasn't human or she'd be dead. I ignored the Cullen's growls, their attempts to pull me off her I just hugged her taking in her scent now that I'd found her I don't think I'd be able to let her go.

Finally the big guy and the one covered in battle scars managed to pry me away from her I growled at them while their father figure helped my mother up checking for any damage then he turned to glare at me. I can hold up my own fort I glared back not easing up even when Marcus came to my side. I noticed mama standing to the side looking disapprovingly at us. I immediately stopped glaring and kicked the battle scar guy in his 'family jewels' he dropped me but I landed on my feet I growled at the big guy and he let go holding his hands up as if to say 'I surrender'. I went and stood next to Marcus who put his arm around my shoulders.

"Marcus, it has been to long" the father figure said turning towards my uncle still slightly glaring at me.  
"Yes indeed Carlisle, yes indeed" Marcus replied, Oh so it had a name.  
"You remember Emmett and Rosalie," he signalled to the big guy and the blonde "Alice and Jasper," he then pointed to the short pixie like girl and the guy covered in battle scars that was glaring at me "Edward and my wife Esme" Marcus nodded to each of them accordingly.

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my niece. Isabella –" I growled Esme smiled "Bella Volturi, Volturi Princess."  
"I would say it's a pleasure, but seeing as the first thing you did was attack my wife I'd have to say its not."  
"Ouch that cut deep!" I feigned hurt clutching my cold dead heart "Anyway, I'm not looking for _your _approval and I didn't attack her, did you see any marks on her? If I wanted to attack her I would have" I snarled.

Emmett was grinning like an idiot which caused me to start giggling like a school girl. Carlisle gave me another disapproving look before turning back to Marcus.  
"My Lord, what is it that we owe this pleasure too?" he asked watching me.  
"You see old friend, Bella here needs a place to stay, she's already started the vegetarian diet as you can see but as you know Aro does not approve of it."  
"Of course she can stay Marcus" it was Esme that spoke up this time Carlisle didn't look happy but Emmett looked ecstatic, and an Emmett sized grin spread across my face too.

If I were human, my cheeks would be in so much pain right now. Ever since Esme I mean my mum said I could stay I couldn't contain the smile and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it to diminish either. I was currently sitting on the roof top watching the trees of the beautiful green forest. To my eyes there were about a million different shades of green all contrasting together, it was mesmerizing. I was deep in thought when I was hit with a wave of caution and lethargy, where did it come from? I have no idea. I soon had the answer to that question when the tiles behind me creaked I spun around and came face to face with Jasper. I sighed and sat back down on the roof.

"Bella, why we're you so confused just then?" he asked sitting down next to me.  
"Because I was just hit with a wave of caution and lethargy before you walked up" I said tearing my gaze from the forest to his face "and how did you know I was confused?"  
"I knew you were confused because I'm an empathy, and I think somehow I've given you my gift but I'm not sure, we should speak to Carlisle" he said standing up and reaching his hand out to me I took it and stood up.  
"Jasper, I can't go see him. He hates me, didn't you see the way he reacted toward me today?" I said walking into his arms.  
"He was only acting that way because he thought you were attacking Esme, his mate. Speaking of which, why did you hug her like that?"  
"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered.  
"Of course, I already consider you my sister. I'll keep all the secrets in the world for you" he said kissing my forehead.  
"Esme and I, we've met before. Before she was a Cullen, she was a Platt and so was I." I said staring into his golden eyes they looked confused, the same emotion he was emitting "she was Esme Platt and I was Isabella Platt. Her daughter, she's the only person in this world that can call me Isabella. For reasons only known to her and now known to you too." There was an audible gasp behind us and we turned around to meet the eyes of my mother.

She tackled me off the roof, it didn't hurt but I think we dented the ground. She had engulfed me in a hug as all the other Cullen's came running out the door, Carlisle was snarling at me crouched down low. I would kill to hear what they we're thinking right now. There was a light pop in my head and then there we're seven unwelcome voices in my head and one that I'd welcome any day.

_She better not have hurt my Esme, if she has I will gladly tear her limb from limb I don't care if she's the Volturi Princess _– Carlisle  
_Wow, this is the second time this has happened today. I smell something fishy _– Emmett  
_She does anything to ruin what we have, I will gladly help Carlisle rip her _– Rosalie  
_Eep! We're going to be such great friends! We'll shop and give each other makeovers! Eep! _– Alice  
_All these emotions, all the anger is directed at Bella. I have to get out of here _– Jasper  
_Why can't I get a read on her, she better not hurt Esme. She's been my mother for two year, I'd help Carlisle and Rose dismember her. God Rose looks so hot in that outfit Can't wait to play with her tonight – _Edward, I almost gagged all that blood back up then and there.  
_My baby, I have her back. I'll rip their heads off if the lay a finger on her – _Esme

"Jazz, go. Come back when you've cooled off" I whispered, and without a second glance in our direction he shot off through the forest not turning back.

I turned to face a very angry Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward. While Alice was standing off to the side grinning and Emmett looked confused. Their emotions were causing my head the throb, I now knew how Jazz felt being surrounded by such intense emotions. I couldn't hold on any longer I took off running in the direction I'd seen Jasper disappear from. I soon caught up with his scent and the scent of the repulsive dogs. I felt eyes on me but that didn't stop me running, the only thing that stopped me was when several feral snarls echoed through the forest. I paused in a small clearing long enough to take in the fact that I was virtually surrounding me. Jasper came tearing into the clearing standing protectively in front of me.

"She's one of us mongrels!" he snarled baring his teeth one of the dogs starting turning into a human his eyes centred on me.  
"she needs to sign the treaty" the man said turning to glare at Jasper.  
"Fine, we'll bring her to the treaty line at dusk. With the _rest_ of the family" Jasper said smirking.

We stood there staring at each other for a good fifteen minutes, as strange as it felt I knew I had a connection with this half naked man. I could hear the rest of the family approaching and by the looks of everyone else around me, they knew it too. Esme was the first one to enter the clearing, she bolted over and tackled me to the ground placing kisses all over my face. Next came Emmett, bursting through the tree line he jumped at me screaming "CATCH ME!" I laughed and awkwardly caught him bridal style, he was highly amused by this I then took the opportunity to drop him on his arse. He pouted pulling me down next to him crushing me in an Emmett style bear hug. I took that time to dig through his feelings, I immediately felt a wave of confusion, lust and fear hit me. The fear I could understand, we were face to face with a pack of wild dogs that by the looks of it could change between human and dog. I looked into his eyes, his sweet, smouldering golden eyes and had a sudden urge to kiss his perfect lips.

I was brought out of my daze by someone clearing their throat, I looked up to meet the angry gaze of both Jasper and Esme. Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle entered to see Jasper and Esme looking at mine and Emmett's position disapprovingly. I just giggled and tried wriggling my way out of his grip like a five year old which caused him to tighten his grip on me Carlisle was glaring at me again, I was really getting sick of this.

"Something the matter _Pops?"_ I asked innocently causing Emmett to snicker from behind me. Carlisle snarled in return earning a glare from Esme which caused me to laugh.

I then realised that the wolves were still in the clearing with us and the man standing with them was shaking viciously and glaring at Emmett. It was then that I witnessed dog boy complete his transformation into a wolf, Emmett jumped up shielding my body with his he was tackled to the ground by the wolf before I had time to push him out the way. He lay there limp on the ground not moving at all, a few of the other dogs hand changed back to human form and were calming the boy down. Jasper and Carlisle carried Emmett home as awkwardly as you could carry a 6'3" vampire, they raced him up the stairs and into his bedroom. I wanted nothing more than to go up and sit with him but I wasn't going to have another face of with Carlisle while he needed to check Emmett out. Moments later Carlisle came down stairs, his hair out of place, to be honest he was looking a little terrified.

"His mind has shut down, it won't open until he comes to the surface again and that may take weeks even months" he wrapped his stone arms around Esme as she sobbed into his shirt.

I slipped out of the room unnoticed and bolted up to Emmett's I sat down placing his head in my lap, brushing away at his soft curls that covered his forehead. I couldn't help the dry sobs that racked through my system, and it was then that I vowed that I wouldn't leave his side until he had awoken.

* * *

**Caiti x**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer owns all :)**

* * *

Chapter 5  
EmPOV

I was fighting the darkness, I was Emmett the vamp! No amount of darkness would drag me down! I was brought out of my pep talk by a dry sob echoing in the distance, I didn't care who it was for the moment I just hoped it wasn't the beautiful Bella. She was an angel, a goddess, a person that shouldn't be dry sobbing over me. My fight against the darkness was becoming stronger and stronger I wasn't going to stay in here floating around while my beautiful Bella sobbed her non-beating heart out for me.

My eyes flickered open to meet her gorgeous orange-gold ones we held each other's gaze for a few minutes before she called Esme's name wanting a pillow for me.  
"I'm going to go take a nice, warm, relaxing bubble bath and then I'll be back to check on you" she whispered in my ear, "you mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked, a hint of a smile playing on those gorgeous lips of hers.  
"Not at all, you need some company with that bubble bath?" I said a smirk playing on my lips, she laughed her angel like laugh and shook her head.  
"No, I'm sure I can cope" she said placing my head on the pillow Esme soundly brought up.

She got up heading out of the room, must have been collecting a fresh set of clothes. It shocked me that when she came back all she had with her was a fluffy robe. I could hear the water running in my bathroom as she wondered back out to see if I needed anything, I quietly shook my head. She disappeared behind the closed door, the water ceased and it was almost as if I could hear her clothes drop to the floor.

I'd been awake for five minutes and I was already bored, I decided it was time for some fun Emmett style. I soundlessly climbed off the bed, slowly making my way to the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. I pushed the door further open, hoping it wouldn't creak. I watched as my goddess put the cucumber over her eyes and sunk further into the bath tub. I crept in so my breath was on the back of her neck.

"Just couldn't stay away could you Em?" she said blowing bubbles at me as she removed the cucumber from her eyes again she began blowing more bubbles at me.

It was then that it hit me; under all those bubbles she was naked! I had the sudden urge to pull her out of the tub and crash my lips to hers I acted on instinct hoping she wouldn't reject me and punch me through one of Esme's beautiful walls, she didn't. She actually started kissing me back and with the same if not higher level of passion.

We started moving out towards the bed, it didn't matter that she was soaking wet, all that mattered was she was kissing me back. She started unbuttoning my shirt it landed around our feet, she then removed my pants leaving me in my boxers. We scurried under the sheets, not like we needed to but they shielded her naked body from any intruders. We lay there kissing each other, exploring the other's mouth, my hands found themselves running up and down the full extent of her body. They grazed over her boobs, up her thighs until they landed back on her beautiful face.

We just lay there kissing the other, expressing our love to each other until there was a small gasp. Our heads snapped to the intruder by the door where we came face to face with a very angry Esme. If she were human I was sure she would have popped a vein in her forehead. She glared at us before storming out, probably to find Carlisle. If this was angry Esme, I sure would've hated to be within ten feet of moody, hormonal mortal Esme!

Bella dashed for her robe and followed Esme's exit, there was something about the pair of them. They were both strangely similar, I couldn't put my finger on it but they both had the same heart shaped face, the same baby pink lips, the same perfectly angled nose. There was nothing major about the nose though, I mean almost all vampires have perfect features. I'd ask her when she came back.

It had been a whole hour and Bella hadn't come back I found a fresh set of clothes and chucked them on as I ran down the stairs I could hear yelling. I didn't like the sound of it, it was Esme and there was some sobbing too.  
"Isabella Marie! How could you, you're not even a year old and you're already making goo-goo eyes at him!"  
"But Mama, you don't understand I think I _love _him." That sentence made my dead heart leap for joy.  
"You're sixteen; you don't know the meaning of love!"  
"Fine, you want to talk love? Let's talk love, let's talk about how your _husband, _your _mate_ hates your daughter, your own _flesh and blood_!" I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips when that sentence left her lips, she was Esme's _daughter_, and this didn't go unnoticed.

I slowly started backing away until I heard Esme's cold voice.  
"Emmett Dale Mcarty Cullen! In here now" I slowly walked around the corner to the lounge, my eyes locked with Bella's and I had to resist the urge to run over and take her in my arms, a growl from Esme and I knew that that idea was thrown out the window.

"Emmett Mcarty Cullen, you are to stay the heck away from Isabella is that _understood_?" her glare was deadly, all I could do was nod my head viciously Bella let out a dry sob from the corner of the couch, there was a slight tug on my heart as Esme's glare turned to her daughter "Isabella Marie Platt Volturi Cullen you are to stay away from Emmett, is that _understood_?" Bella's glare was as deadly as Esme's. She growled back at her mother.

"No, I will not stay the heck away from him! I love him, if I asked you to stay away from Carlisle would you – could you do it?"  
"It's different for us, we've been together for two years, and we're _married!_"  
"Oh so if I went and married Emmett, things would be different?" she said arching one of her perfect eyebrows.  
"No it wouldn't, it doesn't change the fact that you're sixteen and we're naked in his bed!"  
"Whatever _mother"_ she sneered the word, jumped up and bolted out the door.

Esme left the room heading towards her room which she shared with Carlisle and I bolted out the back door following the scent of my beautiful brunette angel. I found her high up on a branch out of view and reach of any human, I climbed the tree and wrapped my protective arms around her precious little waist. She looked up at me her eyes growing darker, I wasn't sure if it was thirst or lust but when her lips crashed against mine I knew it was lust.

After a good two hours sitting in the tree I took her hunting, we found a pair of grizzly bears, my favourite, she watched me hunt then I watched her. Watching her play with the grizzly was more of a turn on than I thought it would be, the disgusting smell of werewolf shifter boys hit my nose strong and hard which was when I remembered that Bella hadn't signed the treaty yet.

I took hold of Bella's hand and followed the wet dog smell back to the treaty line where we met Jacob the alpha that attacked me, Sam the second in charge, Paul the one that's always angry and Embry and Quil who were Jacob's best friends, the youngest of the wolves so far.

"You called dogs?" I said wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders which seem to anger Jacob  
"She hasn't signed the treaty yet" Jacob spoke glaring at me.  
"_Bella,_ hasn't had _time_ to sign the damn treaty yet!" I snarled back  
"What is your problem and what are you on about?!" Bella spoke glaring back at Jacob.  
"You're mine! You don't belong with him, you belong with me!" he said looking back at Bella.  
"I don't _belong _to anyone. You can't _claim _me and I _belong _with whoever I want to belong to!" she growled at him.  
"You'll realise soon enough that you belong with me, and the treaty states that you won't hunt on step foot on our land and you won't bite a human" Jacob said pulling a pen and the treaty out.

He handed the pen over to Bella and she scrawled 'Isabella Marie Platt Volturi Cullen' along the bottom under everyone else's name, then we headed back the way we came, back to face the family.

* * *

**I'm going to apologize in advance because I wont be updating until late Sunday the 17th if you're lucky. I have to go to my Mum's friends place for the weekend ):**

**Read and Review**

Caiti xx :)


	6. Authors Note not a chapter

Hey Readers,

My laptop power cord decided that it would die on me so I probs wont be updating for the next couple days. I'll get chapter 6 up as soon as I can but the chapters will be coming slower from the 27th onwards because I have to go back to the horrible place otherwise known as school.

Caiti xx


	7. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers,  
Sorry for not being able to update lately as i've explained previously the power cord for my laptop died so I couldn't type or publish -_- and I've been forced to organise school books and stuff -__- and I've been going through some major crap -___- my life would be extremely bad right now if it wasnt for Kate (KATEMmcr) who is continually dragging me into the light.  
Wow, am I the only one that noticed how extremely mushy that was? 0_o**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, if only I did .. if only I did. but the brilliant stephanie meyer does (:**

* * *

Chapter 6  
BPOV

I didn't like the idea of going home so soon, what if they all took Esme's side agreeing that I shouldn't be with Emmett. Emmett had assured me plenty of times that we would be fine, the rest of the family usually stayed out of each other's business unless it was Edward of course, when he had told me that I had to laugh because no one knew of what I could do except for Jazz.

Emmett explained that we were just out of hearing distance now.  
"Em, what are we doing? What if they hate us?" I was getting slightly panicky now.  
"Bells, don't worry we're going to see Carlisle if anyone could talk Esme around to letting us happen it would be him and besides no-one could ever hate us" he said ending with a typical Emmett grin dimples and all.  
"Carlisle?! Seriously?!! He hates me! Why would he talk Esme into letting me date his _son_?!"

"**Well why don't you ask him?"** a smug voice from behind us came causing me to jump.  
I turned to glare at a sparkling Carlisle, I looked up to see that the sun was shining on all of us, I wouldn't be able to get used to how much seeing Emmett in the sun stunned me. Carlisle cleared his throat and my eyes snapped back to his face he was still wearing his smirk and he now had one eyebrow arched.  
"Sorry, I haven't actually _seen _a vampire in the sun" he looked shocked  
**"You mean Aro didn't let you out?" **he asked his face turned down into a frown.  
"He let me out, just not when the sun was out. I only went out once which was to hunt and he doesn't know I fed off an animal not a human" I said sitting down and averting my gaze to my lap.  
**"Bella I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I honestly thought you were attacking Esme when we first met."  
**"It's okay, I understand but I would _never_ attack Esme, not even if my undead life depended on it."  
**"Yes, well now that brings me to the initial question I came out here to ask you. How do you know her? It's obvious that you've met before, I just don't know where" **he looked sad, it made me wonder whether he had a family before he was bitten.  
"Carlisle, I know this may be a little hard for you to believe but I am Esme's daughter. I was the only thing she had to live for in the human world and the Volturi took me away from her, they took the only form of happiness she had. She was on her shift at the hospital she mentioned something about a new male doctor starting but soon all that left my mind when several cloaked figures broke open my front door telling me they were taking back to their home. I never thought I'd see her again Carlisle, I need to apologize for being so rude to you too I was just so glad to finally see her again" I was on the verge of dry sobs I looked up and met Carlisle's eyes, they too were glistening with tears that would never fall.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett moving towards me, his arms out stretched but before he could get close to me Carlisle was growling at him before he pulled me into his lap he was rubbing my back soothingly as I laid my head in the crook of his neck taking in his sweet scent to any outsider this would have looked extremely weird but it wasn't awkward at all.  
"Carlisle what I really wanted to ask you was if you could talk to Esme about letting up on Emmett and I, I know I've only know him for short while but I feel like we're supposed to be. I don't want to have to hurt her but I can't, I won't stop seeing him."

CPOV

"Carlisle what I really wanted to ask you was if you could talk to Esme about letting up on Emmett and I, I know I've only know him for short while but I feel like we're supposed to be. I don't want to have to hurt her but I can't, I won't stop seeing him." I had suddenly felt very protective of Bella I knew it would kill me to see her get hurt or worse, taken away but I wouldn't let that happen. She was my daughter now, like Alice and Rosalie just different. She was related to Esme by _blood_ a relationship that I'd never be able to experience.

From what I gathered from Edward the Alpha dog had imprinted on her, Emmett was in love with her already and there was something there between Bella and Jasper too I just didn't know what. She was currently sitting in my lap with her head buried in the crook of my neck, she would be my little princess I didn't care what it took and the first step to making that happen was to talk Esme into letting her be with Emmett no matter how much it pained me.

I left Bella with Emmett and went to find my beautiful wife; she was in the garden replanting the flowers when I found her. I crept up behind her, scooped her up in my arms and crushed my granite lips to hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled away so our eyes were level.  
"Carlisle, what's going on? We haven't kissed like that since the wedding" she said raising her eyebrow at me.  
**"What I can't show how much I love my beautiful wife?"** I said smirking.  
"No, no you can't. Not without a reason anyway, I know you Carlisle Cullen and I can tell something is going on" she said unwinding her arms from around my neck and turning out of my grasp.  
**"Es, you know I would do just about anything for family"** I heard her mumble a 'mmhm' so I continued **"the you know that I'll do whatever it takes to make Isabella happy" **she stiffened as Bella's name left my lips **"yes, I know who she is and I know what happened. But she deserves happiness don't you think? Even if the happiness is from Emmett"** when I mentioned Emmett's name she turned and snarled at me, her eyes changing from golden topaz to pitch black.  
"You give them you're consent to be together and god help me Carlisle I don't care how much I love you I will never _ever _forgive you" then as if nothing had happened she turned back to her gardening.  
**"Esme, my darling, think of it as it were you and I. What if your parents were getting in the way of our love?" **I said pulling her back against my chest.  
"Carlisle, if it were us it would be different. We wouldn't be running off into the forest after fighting with my parents, we wouldn't be making out naked on your bed after you'd just woken up, we would be _married_!"  
**"So what you're saying is you would let them be free if they were **_**married**_**?! Esme, you know that's hardly fair." **  
"It doesn't have to be fair! I'm her mother and what I say goes!" she huffed  
**"That means she's my daughter too, if she is yours and we are married then she's mine as well."  
**"Carlisle, you don't understand. I've only just found her again, I can't lose her to anyone I just wouldn't survive a second time." I dry sob escaped her lips  
**"Esme, how can you think you would lose her. Just because she loves Emmett doesn't mean she loves you any less. It doesn't mean you're going to lose her, the only way you're going to lose her is if **_**you**_** don't except them. You have to let her grow up."  
**"Thank you Carlisle, how is it that you always know what to say?"  
**"I don't" **I said winking and running off to find Bella again.

BPOV

I was laying in Emmett's arms on the forest floor when we heard Carlisle approaching. I looked up from Emmett's eyes waiting to see Carlisle enter the small clearing.

When he came into view he had the biggest grin on his face, even bigger than Emmett's. I listened into their thoughts..  
_Ahh .. Bella, she's so beautiful. What did I do to bring this beautiful angel into my life _– Emmett

_She's beautiful, truly takes after her mother, Alice will be excited about having a new sister, I wonder if she'll call me dad. The others don't call me dad unless it's for show _– Carlisle; his thoughts sounded truly sad.

"Soo .. what happened?" I asked sitting up  
**"Your mother said she doesn't want to lose you so she'll loosen up a little"** I couldn't help myself, I launched myself into his arms, he caught me effortlessly and placed a sort kiss to my forehead  
"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU DAD!" he tensed when I called him that "are you okay? I thought you'd want me to call you dad.." I tried to wriggle out of his grasp to no avail but he just held me tighter  
**"Bella, of course I want you to call me dad that's only if you truly want to."  
**"Carlisle, of course I want to call you dad. I've never had a real father figure until now, and if I had to choose I wouldn't chose anyone other than you." I said embarrassed now.

"**Bella, Princess, you truly are the perfect daughter" **he said placing another kiss on my forehead.

I turned towards Emmett and ran into his arms kissing him smack bang on the lips, my arms found their way around his neck then I remembered that Carlisle was still standing with us. Which reminded me that I had to talk to him about my gifts.  
"Em can you go talk to Mum for a while or go play guitar hero with Jazz? I need to talk to Dad" I asked before looking back and forth between the pair of them, Em just nodded and ran back to the front door.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 6 done and dusted. I'll try and get at least 3 more chapters done and published by Tuesday night, because Wednesday I have to go back to the dreadful place otherwise known as school.. /shudder**

anyway read and review pleeease. I'd like to know what the few people who're taking the time to read my story actually think of my story :)  
forever and always  
Caiti xx


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLIAMER: I'm not Stephanie Meyer**

**Read&Review  
Enjoy  
(:**

* * *

Chapter7  
BPOV

As soon as I couldn't hear Emmett's thought anymore I turned to Carlisle. I was sort of nervous talking about this, I mean from what I've heard vampires are only supposed to have one gift if any but I have _two_! I opened my mouth to talk when I was dragged into darkness. The darkness soon opened up into a disarray of colours which soon blended into what seemed to be a vision.

_A small human girl was skipping down the driveway to the house.  
Emmett and Jasper both darted out of the front door, eyes pitch black.  
The girls eyes widened in fright as they both growled and leapt for her._

The darkness took over and when I opened my eyes again I was in Carlisle's arms as he gently shook me.  
**"Bella, what .. are you okay?" **he asked clearly confused  
"For now, yes. But we won't be in about three minutes." I said before I took off running in the direction of the house.

I burst through the door, knocking Alice over in the process.  
"Sorry Alice, trying to save a life here!" I yelled, not like I needed to though.

I continued running until I got to the room where the boys were play Xbox. They looked up when I entered the room.  
**"Bella ..?"** they said at the same time. If it wasn't a life or death situation I would have laughed.  
"You two, come with me. We're going hunting" I said before grabbing their arms and running back down the stairs.  
**"Bella, what are you doing? We hunted yesterday.." **Jasper trailed off  
"I don't care if you hunted yesterday! You'll thank me later. Just come _on_!" I yelled dragging them out the back door.

We ran past Carlisle, I let the boys continue running and stopped to talk to him.  
"Dad, go back to the house. They'll need you there."  
**"Bella, what is going **_**on**_**?!"**  
"I'll explain later, all you need to know is that there's a small human girl that'll come to the house in about a minute, I just saved her from being killed, so go and make sure she's gone by the time we get back" I kissed his cheek then darted off in the direction the boys had headed two minutes ago.

When I reached the boys Jasper was off hunting what looked like a herd of deer, while Emmett had his back to me as he stalked a bear. I climbed up the nearest tree watching my favourite brother and my man hunt, it was quite a beautiful scene.  
"Hey, Jazzman did you see Bells come back?" Emmett asked looking around  
"Nah, I didn't see her come back, wonder why she wanted us to hunt.." Jasper said.

Emmett was walking under the tree that I was sitting in, so I dropped down and onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck and my feet situated on his hips.

I placed a soft kiss to his neck before he tackled me pinning me to the forest floor, as his lips attacked mine there was a feral growl and Emmett disappeared from above me. I jumped up ready to pounce on the mangy dog that had just tackled my Emmett to the ground when I felt two more pairs of arms wrap around my arms dragging me deeper into the forest. I let out a blood curdling scream it didn't stop my kidnappers from dragging me further away from my love, my life.

I inhaled deeply and immediately started gagging. I was surrounded by the stench of wet dog, it was repulsive. The stench was becoming a lot stronger and I could smell the salty air that could only come from the beach. I realised I was being taken across the treaty line. Well these dogs were smarter than I gave them credit for, they'd taken me across the border line so that everyone else couldn't get to me. Well I have to hunt at some stage .. just wait until I get my hands around that Jacob's neck! I let out a growl that was slowly building its way up my chest.

We stopped, well the dogs in human form stopped out the front of a small picture perfect house. I could hear a heart beat inside I growled causing the dogs to tighten their hold on me.  
"I'm not going to attack! I have more self control than you'd think but why the _hell_ did you bring me within _smelling _distance of a _human_?!" I growled.  
"Listen here _leech_ we don't trust your kind but since, _Jacob _imprinted on you we have to _play _nice. Doesn't mean we'll let go of you so you can run back to your precious _leech_"  
"I never actually got your names .." I trailed off.  
**"The one growling at you is Sam, and the other one is Jared" **a voice came from behind us, I turned to see Jacob along with four other half naked guys walking towards us before I turned back to Sam.  
"Well in that case _Sam_, bite me! Oh wait, don't because I don't want to get rabies!"

The five approaching guys and Jared were now in hysterics, while Sam looked absolutely livid. Jared had forgotten about the arm he was holding as he concentrated on calming his breathing, I shook Sam off while he was glaring at the other dogs. Sam turned to snarl at me but I growled back before turning and bolting up the nearest tree.  
"I'm not coming down so you better get talking!" I yelled down to Jacob "what's this _imprinting_ thing?" I asked looking down only to have Jacob growl at Sam.  
**"It's almost like love at first sight, only lifetimes stronger. It's difficult to explain.." **he trailed off.  
"Okay and what does it have to do with me?"  
**"Bella, you're my imprint. I'm supposed to be you're protector, the one that takes care of you, keeps you away from other leeches .. no offense"**  
"And is _that_ why you tackled Emmett off me today? Before Jared and Dipshit ran off with me" I said smirking at Sam, earning a few chuckles from the dogs who's names I did not know.  
**"Yes, it was strange seeing you kissing someone else. Most imprints fall in love with each other.."**  
"That can't be us though, our races we're sworn enemies. It would never work out and I love Emmett, I have a family I need to get back to. Esme she's my birth mother, I lost her two years ago. I can't lose her again."  
**"Bella, please don't leave yet. I just want some time to talk and explain things. The Cullen's they never would have let us talk if we'd met on their land"**  
"You have an hour, but first I want introductions .. who are the other four half naked men?" I said giggling like a little school girl as I landed softly on the damp grassy floor.  
**"Okay well you already met Sam and Jared, this is Embry, Quil, Seth and Paul"  
**"I would say nice to meet y'all but to be honest, y'all smell real gross."

"You don't smell to nice yourself" I gruff voice said I looked up to see a smirking Paul, if I was hanging around here I could get used to Paul, he looked like the annoying big brother.  
"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you" I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Do that again and I'll bite it off" he now had me in a death grip that would put Emmett's bear hugs to shame.  
"Ahhh! RAAAABIEES!" I screamed feigning fear, then stuck my tongue out at him but sucked it back in before he could get anywhere near it "too slow Joe!" I said giggling, I managed to break out of Paul's death grip and turned to face a now livid Jacob.

Paul pulled me back against his chest and leant down to my ear, Jacob began shaking violently as Sam, Jared, Seth, Embry and Quil began dragging Jacob into the trees. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and started walking down the road.  
"I hope you know that you're stuck with me until they can calm him down enough to come back and talk to you" he said grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.  
"Oh no!! Whatever will I do to pass the time" I sighed dramatically.

I didn't know where we were headed but I felt oddly safe with Paul, I seriously preferred him to Jacob and Sam.  
"So Paul, why is it that you all smell really gross? Like wet dog gross?" I said scrunching up my nose.  
**"Bella, that would be because we're dogs. Well we're shape shifters. But half the world's population would know of us as werewolves because we can only assume the shape of a wolf, but we're strong enough and fast enough to kill vampires" **I stiffened when he said that **"Don't worry your pretty little head, we physically can't harm you, not when two of us have imprinted on you." **He had taken a sudden interest in the cement as we walked.  
"Wait, two of you? Who's the second?" I said stopping Paul from walking.

When he looked up he didn't give me an answer at all. He just crashed his lips to mine ....

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 7, I meant to update befor 1:45am but clearly I got side tracked .. I got caught up reading a fanfiction that was quite good, wasnt one of the best though :$  
READ&REVIEW**

Caiti xx

**ps. REVIEW (:**

**forever & always  
xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything :( except my story line :)**

**Chapter 8 for you :)**

* * *

Chapter8  
BPOV

I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his neck, he was just so warm. The heat enticed me, being used to the cold and all. Paul's arms wrapped further around my waist pulling me closer to him. Eventually he pulled away for air, even though I didn't actually need it I was still gasping for it.

We made our way down to the beach; the sun wasn't out like every other lousy day in Forks. When we reached the sand we walked for about five more minutes before he sat down pulling me down with him.  
"Explain now" I said looking up at him.  
**"Bella, there's nothing to explain" **he said wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"Yes there is! Explain why the hell you just kissed me and why the hell I _enjoyed _it!" I yelled.  
**"Bella, I told you **_**Jacob**_**" **he growled the name **"Isn't the only one that imprinted on you"**  
"Yes, I gathered that! You didn't tell me who the other one was!"  
**"Bella, I thought the kiss would've said it all"  
**"You, it was you?! You're the other one? No, no, no! This can't be happening!" I started to freak out.  
**"Bella, what can't be happening?!" **he asked grabbing hold of my arms raising his voice slightly.  
"No, I can't. I'm supposed to love Emmett! I _do_ love Emmett!" I started dry sobbing, Paul pulled me into his chest and I instinctively curled closer.  
**"Bella, you can love more than one person. Maybe he's destined to be loved as a brother instead of a boyfriend. It all depends, compare feelings like what it feels like when you're kissing him instead of me."  
**"Paul, that was actually some good advice. And here I was thinking the rest of you were complete boofheads like Jacob and Sam"  
_**"Hey! I take offense to that!" **_a voice came from behind us.

I looked up to see the rest of them walking towards us, Jacob was glaring at Paul and then I realised I was still situated in his lap. I was wriggling my way out of his lap when the boofheads finally reached us.  
"Aww, I'm sorry Seth. I'll make it up to you, how about a nice bone? Dogs _love _bones don't they?" I said smirking as the rest of the gang burst out laughing Seth just grumbled walking to the back of the pack.  
"So what colour wolves are you?"  
"Black," Sam.  
"Dark Brown," Jared.  
"Russet brown," Jacob.  
"Grey" Paul.  
"Reddish brown," Embry.  
"White," Quil.  
"Light Brown," Seth.

After Seth answered a strong scent hit my nose, my nostrils flared. I could smell blood, it was coming from the cliffs further down the beach I immediately stopped breathing.  
"I .. have .. to .. go!" I managed to choke out "blood .. cliffs" I said before darting into the trees.

PaulPOV

She darted into the forest I jumped up to go follow her but Jacob grabbed my wrist, I snarled at him.  
"Paul what the _hell_ is going on between you and _my_ imprint?" he growled.  
I ignored him and kept running for the trees.  
"Paul, get back here" stupid bloody Alpha thinks he owns my arse! I turned around and growled at him.  
"Screw this! Screw you! I'm done, you don't own my arse anymore!" I yelled before bolting into the woods, I just had enough time to take my shorts off before I turned wolf.

I ran until I came across Bella's scent I didn't smell any other vamps with her so I ran for her. I pulled my pants back on and ran into the small clearing, she had curled herself up into a ball and seemed to be dry sobbing. I picked up her small frame setting her down in my lap she curled up against my chest wrapping her arms around me as she buried her face in my neck. The next thing she did amazed me, she started _giggling_.  
**"Bella, what's so funny?" **I asked a smile creeping onto my lips.  
"Paul .. you .. stink!" she said between giggles.  
**"Yeah, you don't smell to good yourself"** I mumbled but she obviously heard me because she started giggling louder.  
"Paul what are you doing here?" she asked after she had calmed down.  
**"I came to find you, you looked like you were in a lot of pain on the beach and I broke away from the rest of the pack"** I mumbled the last part.  
"Yeah I was, but what do you mean you _broke away_ from the rest of the pack?"  
**"Jacob, he's the alpha of the pack. What he says goes, there's no way around it unless you're strong enough to ignore what they say and if you manage to become strong enough to do that you're on your own again. You see the pack can hear each other's thoughts nothing is private, when you defy the alpha's orders you lose all communication with them when it comes to thoughts. So I'll finally be able to have my thoughts to myself again" **to my surprise, she started giggling again **"Bella, I hardly see what's funny about this."  
**"You get your thoughts to yourself again, I suppose it was perfect timing then. Seeing as Jacob would have torn you apart, especially since he was off calming down" she giggled again.  
**"Hmm, yes I suppose he would have" **I mumbled, Bella stiffened in my lap **"Bella, what's wrong?"  
**"The others are coming! It smells like Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett. You should go and change back to your wolf form and no matter what keep your thoughts jumbled, if you're coming home with us Edward he can read minds" she quickly kissed me before standing up and sitting back down with her back pressed up against a tree.

I hid in the bushes after I'd turned wolf, keeping as hidden as a horse sized wolf can keep hidden.

BPOV

I could hear them approaching now, I decided that I'd run to Carlisle's arms and just ask him to take me home. Paul would follow us later. I saw Jasper enter first then Carlisle, then Emmett.  
"Dad!" I screamed running into his open arms, I felt like the little girl that hasn't seen her dad all day and she runs into his arms when he walks through the front door. I didn't realise I was sobbing until I realised he was whispering soothing words to me "take me home please" I whispered.

We ran to the edge of the forest where I saw Esme pacing out the front door, she saw me in Carlisle's arms and I'm not sure whether she was just glad to see me or whether it was me in Carlisle's arms that set her off but she ran to us sobbing. Between Carlisle and Esme, my mum and dad, I was completely squished. Mum then pulled me out of Carlisle's arms and ran me inside sitting me on the couch, the rest of the family soon joined us Emmett came to sit on my other side I stiffened just before he sat down, that didn't go unnoticed because Carlisle growled and sat next to me instead. I rested my head on his shoulder while Esme still had hold of my right hand.  
"Right, I think it's time we got an explanation!" Dad said staring at me.  
"Okay well .. I was out talking to Carlisle when I had this .. feeling that something bad was going to happen involving Emmett and Jazz so I went a grabbed them dragging them hunting, I got Carlisle to go home in case the bad feeling was going to happen here. So I was sitting in a tree watching Emmett and Jazz hunt when Emmett walked under the tree I was sitting in. I jumped out of the tree and landed softly on his back we started wrestling, when Jacob the alpha wolf tackled Emmett off me while Sam and Jared grabbed me running back beyond the border line, I didn't know where I was until I smelt more of the wolf smell and the salty beach air, then I told Sam to bite me then told him not to because I didn't want to get rabies, they then began the process of explaining what imprinting is" both Carlisle and Edward stiffened when I mentioned this part "don't worry, I don't like him. He annoys me" I said with a simple shrug "then I was playing around with Paul which got Jacob angry and the rest of the pack except for Paul ran off with Jacob to calm him down and I went down to the beach with Paul and we waited for the others to come back. When the others got back we were talking about stuff when I smelt blood, it was coming from the cliffs. I immediately held my breath and told them I had to go because of the smell, and then Carlisle, Jazz and Emmett found me and brought me back here. Does that cover it all _Dad_?" I said grinning when the last word left my lips.  
"Of course _Princess_" he said placing a kiss to my temple.

"Dad?! Princess?!! What the _hell_ is going _on_ here?!" it was Rosalie's voice that broke the silence.  
"You two can explain" I said looking at both of my parents "I'm going –" I was cut off by the snarl that came from outside I grinned "Yes, I'm going out_side"_ I bolted for the door with the rest of them on my tail.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist holding me back so I couldn't get to the source of the growl as everyone else stood in front of me protectively. When I saw a grey wolf at the edge of the forest I growled, glaring at Edward I snarled.  
"If you don't let me go _now_ I will be forced to _rip_ off your _balls _and _force _them _down your throat_!" I yelled he released me and I bolted around the rest of the family launching myself at the wolf. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his fur I started giggling like a four year old again.  
"You still stink!" I whispered knowing that the rest of the family would still be able to hear me.

Paul pulled away from me retreating back into the forest, I thought he had run away from my over protective vampire family so I turned to face the glares of my family. I glared at them for a minute or two before their eyes widened, but they weren't looking at me they were looking at someone behind me. I turned around and jumped back into Paul's arms wrapping my arms around his neck as he spun me around a couple times.

I turned back facing the rest of my family as I opened my mouth to speak several growls and snarls erupted from the forest. Once again I turned around only to face the wolf versions of Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth and a human Jacob.  
**"Bella,"** his voice sounded pained **"what are you doing? You're **_**my **_**imprint not Paul's!" **  
"I'm not _your _anything! I thought we went over this already. I don't _belong _to anyone, you know you're not going to get anywhere in a relationship with your possessive issues" I said smirking, which earned me a growl "growl at me _all_ you want _Jacob_" I sneered his name "I don't _love _you, I am _not _yours, I do not _belong _to you! As far as I'm concerned you're just another flea _infested _dog! Now _leave_! I don't _want _you here. Doesn't the treaty say that we stay off each other's _territory_?" the smirk was clearly visible on my face.  
**"Yes, the treaty does say that. We'll leave when Paul leaves, he's part of the treaty is he not?"** he thought he had won this? Oh he is so wrong!  
"No, I don't think he is counted in the treaty anymore" I said folding my arms across my chest.  
**"Oh? And why is that little Isabella"** it was my turn to growl.  
"It's Bella to you _dog._ But from what I read, the treaty states that _your _pack is not allowed on our land. Seeing as Paul is no longer part of _your_ pack I suggest you _leave now_!"  
**"He's not part of the pack anymore? Wow, you must be delusional!"** he said scoffing.  
_**"No, she's right. When I defied your **_**order **_**before, it set me **_**free **_**I'm no longer one of your little toys"**_ Paul said.  
"Now, go _away _Jacob!" I yelled the rest of my family were moving their heads between Jacob and me as if they were watching a table tennis match. With a shake of his head Jacob and the rest of the wolves turned and left.  
"we'll deal with this once I've showered. No tearing apart my family!" I glared at Paul then turned to my family "and no killing my friend!" Emmett looked livid, god do all the guys in Washington have a possessive problem?!

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is the last chapter I'll be writting before I go back to school (Wednesday) because tomorrow is Australia Day and I have to have a bbq with the family, luckily my friend kate is coming to save me so I wont have to deal with it alone :) and yes my family tend to annoy me -_-**

**I'll update as soon as I can, hopefully I won't have homework this week seeing as its the first week back but i doubt it -_-**

**Read&Review**

**forever and always**

**Caiti xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Hey readers, chapter 9 (:**

* * *

Chapter9  
BPOV

When I walked downstairs, I just had to laugh at everyone in the lounge. Carlisle was standing in front of Esme, Edward in front of Rosalie, Jazz in front of Alice , Emmett was standing awkwardly off to the side and Paul stood on the opposite side of the room and they were all glaring at each other. I walked in kissing Carlisle and Esme on the cheek and then I darted over to the couch that was on the same side of the room as Paul pulling him down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, Emmett and Jasper growled, I glared at them and Carlisle and Esme shook their heads.  
**"Bella .." **Carlisle began sitting down on the couch opposite us as Esme sat behind him, I turned my face towards him **"we're moving." **  
"What! Why?!" I growled.  
**"Humans are beginning to notice how we don't look any different every year, we can't stay for much longer without being discovered and that would just drag us to the Volturi's attention and I think it's pretty safe to say that's the last thing you want to happen."  
**"How long do I have before we move?" they all looked at each other guiltily Carlisle bowed his head.  
**"You have about two hours, three at the max."  
**"You mean I have two hours before I have to get in a car and drive to god knows where?!"  
**"Bella it was decided before you arrived that we'd be moving as soon as we could, you just extended our stay for a few days and we're going to Alaska. They don't get much sunshine up there so you'll all be able to go to school like normal teens."  
**"We're _not _though" I mumbled, although it clearly didn't go unnoticed.  
**"Bella, please just don't make it any harder than it already has to be."**  
"Yeah, sure fine whatever. Just one question, is it just the eight of us?" I said moving closer to Paul and taking a sudden interest in my lap. I felt two hands on mine I looked up, locking eyes with the eyes of my mother.  
_**"Paul can come if he wants" **_she whispered before pulling me into a fierce hug.  
"I have to hunt" I whispered into her ear, she let me go and Paul followed me outside.

We ran deep into the forest when we were well out of 'hearing' range of everyone's ears and Edward's mind Paul's hand wrapped around my wrist jerking me back and into his warm arms. His lips met mine, at first the kisses were short and sweet. They then became much longer and more heated. We only stopped because we heard voices. We crept closer to the sound of the voices, there were two vampires and man with blonde hair and a man with black hair.  
"We attack tomorrow, the Princess is living with them. Laurent, you turn her human she'll be easier to kill that way." That was enough to set me off, they were planning on killing me! We crept further and further away from them I told Paul to shift into his wolf form and wait for my signal.

We walked back towards the men not being quiet this time when I entered the clearing they were facing my direction.  
"Um excuse me, you wouldn't be able to give me directions to the Cullen's place would you?" they looked at each other and smirked, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at them.  
"You are Isabella no?" the man Laurent asked with a slight French accent.  
"Yes, I am Isabella, and you are..?" I asked, I noticed that the blonde man was slowly retreating.  
"I am Laurent my dear" he said extending his hand to me, I took it with a small smile.  
The blonde had disappeared into the trees now I could faintly hear his screams as Paul tore him apart. I watched as the small flame flickered through the trees, I could see Paul's shadow as he crept up behind the monster standing in front of me. I released Laurent's hand taking a couple steps back I had just enough time to move out of the way before Paul leapt at him tearing his head clean off.

When we got back to the rest of the family everyone had their cars packed and were waiting for us. I ran up to Jasper hugging him, he seemed taken aback but soon wrapped his arms around my waist I leant up to his ear.  
"Jazz can Paul and I please ride with you and Alice?" I said looking up at him.  
"Bella, I don't know.." he trailed off.  
"Please Jazz! We won't say a word!!"  
_fine!_ He thought.

I ran back to Paul dragging him over to Alice's yellow Porsche, we climbed into the back I leant against his warm arm, and not ten minutes into the ride I fell .. asleep .. ?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm supposed to be getting ready for school.  
I probably wont be updating much over the week because once again I'm off to school :(**

**Read&Review**

**forever&always**

**Caiti xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** **I dont own Twilight :(**

**FINALLY!! yayayay! i got chapter 10 up!  
sorry it took so long, school was complicated this week :(**

* * *

Chapter10  
CPOV

We were driving down the main highway out of Forks when my phone began vibrating, I hastily pulled it out of my pocket, the caller ID said it was Alice.  
"Yes Alice?" I answered.  
**"Carlisle, it's Bella!" **she sounded panicky  
"Alice, breathe. What's wrong with Bella?"**  
"We were driving and she just closed her eyes, she hasn't opened them since! It's almost as if she's _sleeping_!"  
**"Alice pull over, I'll have a look at her in a sec" with that I snapped my phone shut.

After about a minute of driving we saw Alice's yellow Porsche pulled off on the dirt road. I climbed out of the car, vampire speed of course. I opened a back door attached to the back seat. What I saw confused me, Bella was sitting there in Paul's lap as he stroked her face. She looked up when she noticed my presence and visibly stiffened.  
"Isabella, outside now!" I growled, she slowly made her way to the door I was holding open "our car, you can travel with your mother and I for the rest of the way" she bowed her head and walked towards the back of my Mercedes. Esme opened her arms for Bella but she just shrugged straight past it. I'd have to have a talk with her.  
"Talk all you want, doesn't mean I'll listen!" she yelled, _did she just hear my thoughts? _"Yes she did!" she yelled.

BPOV

"Isabella outside now!" Carlisle growled just when I was getting comfy in Paul's lap "our car, you can travel with your mother and I for the rest of the way!" I stormed off toward their car walking straight past my mother's open arms _I'll have to talk with her later!_ I heard dad's voice inside my head.  
"Talk all you want, doesn't mean I'll listen!" I yelled _did she just hear my thoughts? _"Yes she did!" I climbed into the back of the car slamming the door behind me and turning my iPod up full blast.

Not two minutes later Carlisle and Esme climbed back into the car, Esme behind the wheel and Carlisle in the passenger side. I ignored them as best I could especially when your father is screaming things at me through my head.  
_Isabella! Answer me this instant!_  
"Oh for god's sake! What?!"  
_what was that back there, with the dog?  
_"His name is _Paul_ and it was nothing!"  
_Isabella, don't lie to me!  
_"I'm not lying!"  
_You like him .. _he accused.  
"No I don't!" I could sense the doubt on my face which meant he could clearly see it.  
The tyres squealed to a halt, and Esme turned around so she could she both of us. "That's it! We obviously have another mind reader in the house, both of you out! Go hunt and sort out your problems meet us at the new house!" Carlisle was the first to climb out the car and I followed soon after we shot off into the forest not looking back, when I got to a suitable tree I climbed it sitting on a steady branch and putting my iPod back into place.

When I opened my eyes again Carlisle was sitting in front of me, my finger was twitching threatening to turn up the volume but I didn't. Instead I pulled out my headphones and looked at him.  
**"Your mother said we should hunt"** he stated.  
"Yeah, I know. I was in the car when she was yelling at us remember?" the corners of his mouth were twitching up.  
**"Bella, we need to get this sorted out. I don't care if you're going to ignore me, we have to get this sorted out. If not for your sake and mine, but for your mothers and for your dogs too"** I growled when he called Paul a dog.  
"His name is _Paul_! Why can't you get that right?"  
**"Bella, I don't know what's going on between the two of you. However I do know that Jacob imprinted on you, and Emmett loves you" **my breath caught in my throat he _loves _me?!  
"Dad, you can't be serious. We barely know each other, how can Emmett love me?" I began to curl in on myself.  
**"I don't know sweetheart, all I know is he does. Now I think it's time we had a little talk about this wolf of yours, first let's hunt" **he said winking before tearing off through the woods me right on his tail.

I took down two mountain lions who were stalking a Doe and her baby. I notice Carlisle's presence until he spoke.  
**"You really are your mothers daughter.."**  
"Of course I am, but you've confused me. Why am I my mother's daughter?"  
**"That's exactly what she would have done if it were her that found the Doe and her baby, she wouldn't have taken down both mountain lions" **he said wrapping an arm around me.  
"Get off of me, I'm still mad at you remember!" I said turning around as he chuckled.  
**"Whatever you say Princess, just know that you'll have to talk to me at some stage. We need to talk about your little mindreading ability, and do you honestly think your mother is going to let you go out with the dog?" **I growled at the mention of Paul being a dog **"sorry, _Paul_. Too be honest I'm not even to happy about it." **I turned around back into his arms burying my face in the crook of his neck as the dry sobs began.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours but in reality was only twenty minutes, I could feel Carlisle's hand slowly smoothing my hair down soothingly.  
**"Bella are you okay sweetheart?" **I nodded into his neck as he continued speaking **"I think we need a nice long talk" **I pulled my face away from his neck so I was looking him in the eyes.  
"Dad," I sighed "do we have to?" I asked moving my head back to his neck, his scent comforted me.  
**"Yes sweetheart we do, but we'll start with something not involving the boys." **I smiled into his neck then pulled away sitting myself on the grass of the small clearing we were in I patted the spot next to me and Carlisle sat down laying on his back, I slowly rested my head on his chest looking up at him.  
_I wonder if she has any other gifts, it's possible that she has more that mindreading.. _he was thinking this over and over again.  
"Mindreading, visions and empathy" I stated, he looked up at me quizzically "they're the 'gifts' I have"  
**"You mean you have all the gifts of the people living with us?" **I nodded.  
"And I have really good self control, I can smell a human about a hundred miles from here and I don't want to run off and eat them."  
**"If your gift is what I think it is, then you would've picked up the self control from myself, the visions from Alice, mindreading from Edward and then empathy from Jasper."  
**"Yeah Jazz said I should talk to you about it, but that was when we weren't exactly all buddy buddy like this.."  
**"Yes we weren't exactly like this were we?" **he said chuckling.  
"Nope" I said popping on the 'p'.  
**"Now Bella, sweetheart. I know you don't want to talk about this but I need to know what's going on. I can't have my little girl, well not so little girl, being hurt because a big boof head is trying to hurt her Paul. Which is exactly what will happen if you don't explain this quickly so we can get back home." **I stiffened when he mentioned Paul getting hurt.  
"Okay, well as I already explained Jacob and the gang thought it good to kidnap me seeing as I was _destined _to be with him. Then I met Paul and we were mucking around throwing flirty comments at each other, Jacob got angry the rest of the guys took Jacob off into the woods to calm him down. Paul took me down to the beach just before we reached the beach he stopped me explaining that there was more than one wolf that had imprinted on me, then he kissed me. It wasn't like when I was kissing Emmett there was something different. I'll save you the details because I'm pretty sure you don't want to know what your little girl was doing kissing the big bad wolf" I smirked but continued "then there was the blood on the rocks I held my breath and ran, ran to the clearing you found me in, Paul broke away from the pack my defying Jacob's order, now he can't hear them in his head and I like him, I like him a lot!" I sat up taking a sudden interest in my hands, Carlisle pulled my chin towards him looking me in the eyes. He placed a soft kiss to my forehead and whispered  
**"Sweetheart, I don't think any less of you. You're still my little angel even if I've only known you for a short while" **he said winking, I grinned kissing him on the cheek.  
"Dad, can we go home now?" I said smiling, he stood up pulling me with him and we ran in the direction of the new house.

When we got close to the house I could hear yelling and growling. We stepped out of the forest do see Emmett fighting with Paul, I couldn't believe them! I leave them alone for an hour or two and they're already fighting. I stormed over pulling them both apart; I growled and stormed off upstairs. I came to a halt outside what looked to be Carlisle's office, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me using his office while I cooled down. I sat in the chair behind his mahogany desk; I swivelled round so I was staring out the window.

From where I was sitting I could see Jasper holding Alice in his gentle embrace as he sent calming waves to both Paul and Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen and Carlisle was hold Esme against his chest as he whispered into her ear. I found I book about the Volturi on one of the shelves Esme must have unpacked already, I decided it was time to catch up on some family history.

It turns out that Aro, Caius and Marcus haven't always been the way they are today. Apparently the reason why Marcus is so quiet is that once he had a mate, Didyme who was killed because she protested him joining the Volturi, it is still unknown as to why he is so quite I supposed loneliness got to him. Caius and Aro on the other hand have basically been the same cruel men they are today. Their wives Athenodora and Sulpicia have done little to change the men's attitude. I contemplated running back to Volterra right then and there until I heard Alice.  
"Don't even think about it Bella!" she yelled.  
"Sorry Alice!" I yelled back.  
"Just don't do it!" She yelled.

After I had calmed down I walked down the stairs at human speed and settling down on the couch with my legs spread out allowing no one except myself on the couch. Not two minutes after I sat down on the couch did everyone else walk in through the door. Emmett and Paul started towards me I growled at them standing up.  
"How could you be so stupid as to get into a _fight_?! I'm gone for two hours and you're already ripping each other's throats out!" I turned sitting on the other couch where my mother and father were sitting. They both wrapped an arm around me. Both Emmett and Paul were staring at the ground. I turned to face my mother.  
"Which room is mine?" she grinned.  
**"There's a room on the third floor next to Emmett's or there's a room on the second floor opposite Paul's."**  
"Who else is on the second floor?" I asked looking down at my fists, I really didn't want to choose.  
**"Alice has a bedroom with Jasper, Carlisle's study, my work room and the bedroom Carlisle and I share."**  
"And the third floor?"  
**"Edward's room he shares with Rose, the music room and the library"**  
"I think I'll have to go with the second floor bedroom. Just one more question.. when do we start school?"  
**"Carlisle and I will go enrol you tomorrow and we'll go to the hospital to find Carlisle some work too."**

After this I noticed that Paul had slipped outside I got up walking out the back door which was slightly ajar, no one questioned my motives. I saw Paul's figure sitting by the edge of the forest with his back up against a tree.  
"Hey" I said sitting down next to him.  
**"Hey," **his voice was emotionless.  
"What're you doing out here?" I asked backing up against the tree.  
**"You still like him" **it wasn't a question it was an accusation.  
"How can I not? He was the one person I felt even a little bit of love with before you. And I think I might actually _love_ you." I said before placing a soft kiss against his warm skin.

* * *

**So finally lovely chapter 10 is up :D**

**Read&Review**

**forever&always**

**Caiti xx**


	12. SUPER MEGA IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey people,**

**I'm really sorry to say but I'm no longer writing this story. I lost all my ideas, I lost the story.  
I had them saved on my usb and I thought I had it saved on my computer too, I needed room on my usb so I deleted everything off it.  
I then logged onto my computer to find that it was saved on my computer I panicked, I couldn't believe I was such an idiot to delete the story.  
When I got hold of my friend who's computer I was on when I deleted the file, and we found out that it hadn't infact gone to her recycling bin but the network instead.  
It's irretrievable and therefore I'll have to stop the story.  
I'm sorry if any of you liked my story, but I will be writing other stories as often as I can because I love both writing and reading (:  
Sorry for any inconveniences.  
**

**Caiti xx **


	13. Super Fantastic Authors Note : :

:D :D **GUESS WHAAT! I HAVE MORE IDEAS! XD** I'd completely forgotten aboutfanfiction these past couple of months buuut I've recently read a couple because I haven't been sleeping well until like 1 in the morning . so i was reading one today and was like 'Hey i should start writing my story again' so I read through what i'd already written and realised that i left everyone hanging ): sorry people :) so i was talking to my friend who reads fanfiction (just not twilight ones) and was like 'imma start writing again wanna help' she didnt exactly give me a response, typical renae :P

So i've decided to start writing again :) (incase yoou didnt gather that already :P)

love muchly,  
Caiti xx


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters ):**

**Finally, it's taken me ages to write but here it is (:**

* * *

BellaPOV

I stayed out with Paul all night, he barely let go of me.. not that I was complaining or anything. I watched him sleep until the sun started to rise.. that sounded a lot less creepy in my head.. and then hand in hand we slowly walked back to the Cullen household. We walked in the back door only to come face to face with two absolutely furious vampires, and no this time I wasn't talking about Emmett and Jasper, I'm talking about my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Just as Esme opened her mouth to speak Alice came dancing into the room saving our arses.

"Bella, Paul! There you are, everyone's waiting for you" she grabbed my arm pulling us both into the lounge room where Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were sitting in a half made circle leaving more than enough room for us to sit down.

Alice pushed me down next to Jazz and Paul followed then she gracefully took her spot next to Emmett. I heard the front door slam shut I turned to see the Denali coven enter, Tanya, Kate and Irina came and sat in between me and Paul they didn't seem to have a problem with his smell either. All four parental vampires backed away slowly when they realized what was about to start.

Alice grinned her eyes falling on Edward, "Eddie truth or dare?"  
"Truth" he sighed as Emmett mumbled 'prude' causing everyone to burst into laughter except Rosalie who snarled at Emmett.  
"Have you ever watched a porno?" she asked as a grins spread across Emmett's and Jasper's faces. Edward gulped and quietly answered "yes" but we all heard it loud and clear and we all heard Emmett's jaw hit the floor.

Edward's eyes flickered to each person playing before landing back on me, "truth or dare _**Princess**_?" he asked sneering the last word.  
"Jealous that _**I'm**_ the princess?" I retorted, "dare, I'm clearly no wimp" I smirked.  
"Bella, I dare you to go make some toast, and then _**EAT IT**_!" he said grinning **(AN: me and my friend katemcr have a thing with toast at the moment one night all our facebook posts were about toast (: so I thought it fitting to bring toast into my fanfic) **I shrugged obviously disappointing him. They all got up following me into the kitchen, I pulled the toaster out of the cupboard while Edward threw me the bread. I dropped two slices in and we waited in silence.

When they slices finished toasting I buttered both pieces and took a bite out of the first piece, I expected my body to reject the solid but strangely I didn't feel the urge to run outside and throw it back up. When I'd devoured both pieces I turned to see everyone staring at me mouths open wide, I laughed walking straight past them and sat where I was sitting before we went into the kitchen. Eventually everyone came back in and I was now sitting next to Emmett.

"Tanya, truth or dare?" I grinned and was glad Alice couldn't see what my question was going to be thanks to Paul.  
"Do you think I'm CRAZY? Truth of course" she answered smugly.  
"Fine," I pretended to think for a second, "do you spit or swallow?" the look on her face was priceless and all the vampires except for her sisters burst into laughter Paul soon joined in. She turned and looked Emmett directly in the eye and whispered in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive tone "swallow" you could practically see Emmett shudder, he took that moment to throw his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side and as guilty as I felt it sort of felt right there and as much as it was hurting Paul I couldn't find the courage to shake it off.

Tanya chose Rosalie next and I got the vision of what was going to happen next, I covered my mouth trying my hardest to keep the giggle that was trying to escape inside my mouth I turned my lips against Emmett's shoulder hoping he'd help me hold it in. He didn't help at all he only made me want to jump him and take him in front of everyone here, I audibly gulped feeling the need to hunt.  
"Don't even bother asking. Dare" she snapped watching Emmett and I closely.  
"Fine I dare you to strip down to nothing but your underwear and give everyone a nice show with a street light pole on Main Street" Edward snarled and everyone else burst into laughter.

We followed everyone out to the Jeep, I halted hearing something in the forest near the house stopping Emmett too.  
"Em, come for a quick hunt? We'll meet them on main street" he nodded and told the others we watched them drive off Edward and Rose in Edward's Volvo everyone else in Emmett's Jeep. Pulling on his hand we ran off into the forest, once we got far enough away from the house not that we had any reason to other than keeping up the 'hunting' act. I wanted to keep walking but Emmett pulled me back and his lips attacked mine before I knew it I was kissing him back when he pulled back for un needed air he wouldn't let go of me.  
"Isabella Marie Volturi Cullen, tell me you felt absolutely nothing in there and I'll leave you alone forever" he whispered against my neck.  
"I can't" I whispered back playing with his hair.  
"And why can't you?" I could feel his smirk against the base of my neck.  
"Because I'd be lying," I said before I took off towards Main Street with Emmett hot on my tail.

We got there in time to find a very turned on Eddie and various hormonal teens taking pictures of my sister. While everyone was distracted, I wandered over to the Volvo taking her clothes and chucking them in the back of the Jeep, looking up again everyone around except Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Irina, Kate, Paul, Tanya were engrossed in my sisters dancing. the eight of us that weren't engrossed started applauding and whistling which got everyone started. When she got back to us Edward pulled her in for a very passionate kiss which got several groans of disapproval from the audience. We all piled into the Jeep again Jasper driving , Emmett in the passenger seat who'd pulled me into his lap, Alice, Kate, Irina and Tanya sat in the back with Paul in the very back.

When we got home I threw Rose her clothes and she snarled at me causing Emmett and Paul to growl at her which in turn made them snarl at each other.  
"Jasper truth or dare?" Rosalie asked once we were all seated again.  
"Dare" he sighed  
"I dare you to go to Wal-Mart **(AN: I hope I got that right coz imam Aussie and we don't have Wal-Mart [: ) **and run around like you're on drugs until the cops show and you're _not _allowed to bolt."

When we got up to get in the Jeep Kate, Irina and Tanya decided it was time to head home and they'd come and play some other time. Jazz spent the next twenty minutes running away from the store manager knocking everything off shelves throwing toys and clothes everywhere he then made emptied three bottles of shower gel down the aisle and slid up and down it until he was being driven away in the back of a cop car.

Everyone headed back to the car to find Esme and Carlisle who had gone out together, probably just to hide from us. I decided while they went looking for my parents I'd go and hunt now seeing as I didn't hunt before, I took down a buck and then headed home. Before I left the forest I could already hear my parents yelling at my siblings. I went around the back feeling my stomach rumble like it used to when I was a human. I grabbed an apple and walked into the lounge where everyone else was.

"Isabella! Where were you?" Dad yelled.  
"Dad, I'm fine don't yell, I just went out to hunt." I said taking a bite out of my apple, watching their jaws drop.  
"Bella, doesn't that taste...dis_gusting_?" Mum asked.  
"Nope, it tastes just like an apple should" I said shrugging, my parents exchanged a strange look.  
"Bella," it was dad this time "have you met any other vampires since you started developing you _gift_?" he asked.  
"What's Bella's gift?" Alice piped up, they ignored her and continued looking at me.  
"Yeah, I met two in the woods before we left Spoons.. whoops Forks" Emmett laughed as I called it Spoons "one of them had a gift, I shook hands with him, they both wanted to kill me" I shrugged for what felt like the millionth time.

"They wanted to kill you and you SHOOK HANDS WITH HIM?" Mum screeched.  
"Well yeah, I was distracting him so Paul could kill his blonde friend, then Paul killed the one I shook hands with, no biggie" I said chucking the apple core in the bin.  
"What was his gift Bells?" Paul asked seeing as everyone else didn't seem to be ready to move.  
"Something to do with being human, I don't really remember what he said.." I shrugged leaning on Jasper's arm and it was cold like, really cold.  
"Should I be able to feel how cold Jazz's arm is?" I asked yawning everyone stopped to look at me.  
"I think I need to run some tests on you" Carlisle said with a puzzled look etched onto his beautiful features but I was already half asleep.

I felt someone softly pick me up and when we were out of view I opened my eyes to come face to face with a beaming Emmett, he leant down and kissed me softly before carrying me up to Carlisle's study. He went to put me down on the couch but I wouldn't let go of him, not now anyway so he sat down with me in his lap. Carlisle turned around absolutely beaming clearly thinking I'd chosen Emmett over Paul but I hadn't decided yet and I didn't plan on deciding anytime soon. Carlisle came over placing his cold hand on my arm and I flinched apologising automatically afterwards, I stopped apologising mid sentence when he said he had to take a sample of my venom. Which involved my dad, shoving a cotton swap into my mouth. Can't you see how ecstatic I am about this? Yeah not very.

I woke in Emmett's arms with a slight sting in my arm, I turned my head to see Carlisle sticking a needle into my arm I winced turning my head back to Emmett glad he hadn't left me.  
"I'm sorry Bella but there was blood in your venom, I need to run more tests which means more venom.. or blood.. or whatever is in your system now.." he continued talking but I couldn't hear him it was like he'd been put on mute all I could see was Emmett's face. This had to be the sign telling me it was Emmett I was supposed to be with. I didn't feel Carlisle remove the needle, and I didn't hear his instruction to take me up to Emmett's room but he must've said it.

He carried me up to his room kicking the door shut behind us, placing me under the covers and he went to leave and a sob escaped my lips, he was by my side again in an instant.  
"Em, please just stay with me" I whispered moving to the middle so he could climb in with me, "is there anyone down stairs?" I asked letting my eyes close.  
"Bella they're all down there," I tensed "except your dog" he growled.  
"Emmett," I sighed "please be nice, I'm not in the mood to argue I can't hear _anyone _downstairs" I rolled over burying my face in his stone chest.  
"Bells, we'll figure this out. I promise you I won't let anything tear us apart" he kissed me softly obviously a bit worried he'd hurt me.

That was the last thought in my head before I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and to top it off Emmett wasn't lying with me anymore but Paul was standing against the wall.  
"Morning" I yawned, stretching.  
"Bella, there's something I need to tell you.." Paul said pushing himself off the wall.  
"What's up?" I asked patting the spot next to me.  
"I was out running last night.. when I came across the most amazing scent every, it was like nothing I've come across before. I went to investigate worried it was another vampire.. and it was" he said not looking at me.  
"Are you okay?" I gasped "they didn't hurt you did they?" I said anger rising up.  
"No, no Bella I'm fine she didn't hurt me, but um well I sort of imprinted on her.." the last part was barely audible.  
"What..?" I said my hearing failing me when I actually _needed _it.  
"I said, I imprinted on her" he said, too be honest I was happy. I didn't have to choose anymore!  
"Paul who is she? You should bring her over today!" he looked taken aback..  
"Bella take it easy, I can't bring her over because well she's not like your family.. she feeds off humans" he said, "and well Bella you're not exactly.. dentally enhanced right now.." he trailed off.  
"Paul I don't care, you're bringing her over. I have seven vampires that would risk themselves to save me I think we'll manage." I said getting up to find Emmett.

* * *

**Read, Review and Recommend pleeeease**

I'll update as soon as I can (:

Caiti xx


	15. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight /sigh :(**

**I know I probably shouldn't bother doing this yet,  
but I'd reeeally like to that Emma-MasenCullen  
because she's reviewed most of my chapters and other than the fun  
she's one of the main reasons I'm still writing because at least I know one person is liking it :D**

**So thankyou Emma-MasenCullen  
Caiti x**

* * *

Chapter 12  
BPOV

He'd imprinted _again _how is that even possible? I thought it was one imprint for life.. I watched as Paul left my room and then darted to the bathroom, while I was cleaning my teeth I had the sudden feeling to puke. Emmett chose to make his entrance while I was coughing my guts up in the toilet bowl, when I finished Em had a glass of water for me to rinse my mouth out and a flannel soaked with warm water to wipe my mouth with. I told him to go downstairs and I'd be down when I was finished. I agreed, hesitant to leave me though, how did I ever find a guy as great as him.

I cleaned my teeth again and wandered back downstairs Emmett had his back to me deep in discussion with Jazz, I took the chance to pounce on his back placing a soft kiss on his neck before jumping down to greet Jasper. I didn't get very far before Emmett's arm circled around my waist pulling me in for one of the greatest kissing I'd ever had. He circled my legs around his waist while letting me breath he kissed along my jaw line, down my neck and back again.  
"God! Emmett would you tone it down?" Jasper's voice came from behind me, I froze I'd forgotten he was there. Unhitching my legs from Emmett's waist I turned and wrapped my arms around Jazz.  
"I'm sorry Jazz! I forgot you were there" I said as I felt my cheeks heat wait they _heated_. I ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me, looking back at me through the mirror was _human _me I couldn't believe it.

I crawled back to the door leaning up against it curling into a ball and sobbed, ignoring the fists that were pounding on the door telling me to let them in, I stayed there and sobbed until there was nothing but pitch blackness through the small window above the shower.  
"Bella let us in! Please!" a voice begged from the other side of the door, I slowly sat up wiping the back of my hand against my cheeks only to find that I'd actually been crying _real _tears this whole time. I used the edge of the bathtub to help me stand up, on uneasy feet I slowly walked over to the door.

My hand rested on the doorknob before I finally twisted it unlocking the door in the process, I came face to face with six vampires that had expressions that probably mirrored mine, Jasper being an empath and all. Before anyone else could do anything Rose had scooped me up into a ball against her chest and run me down into the garage before anyone else could do anything. She settled me in to the passenger seat in Emmett's Jeep before climbing into the driver's side. I noticed that she hadn't put her seatbelt on so I didn't think we were going anywhere far, that changed when she'd driven me so far away from home that I wouldn't be able to navigate home if our lives depended on it.  
"Bella, I know we haven't spoken much since you got here but what the _hell _is going on with you?" she whisper yelled banging her hand on the steering wheel.  
"I-I don't k-know" I whispered breaking down into tears again, before I knew it she'd pulled me into her lap trying to sooth my tears.  
"One minute you're in love with the dog, the next you're in love with Emmett and now you bawling your eyes out on the bathroom floor for six hours, there has to be _some _explanation." She sighed.  
"Okay well you know how Jacob imprinted on me?" she nodded "well he flipped out and everyone else carried him into the woods to calm him down and Paul stayed with me and he kissed me and told me how he'd imprinted on me and I honestly thought I'd found my _Edward_" she smiled at the mention of her mates name "but then I thought about how cruel I was being to Emmett and sort of froze up, then I realized how stupid I was to not want to be with Emmett and then yesterday how no one knows what's going on with me I was scared and this morning Paul came and told me he'd imprinted on someone else so I didn't have to worry about hurting him. But when Emmett was kissing me this morning we forgot Jasper was in the room and I _blushed_ which was when I realized I was actually turning _human_ again and I guess I just freaked thinking that Emmett wouldn't love me if I wasn't like you all" by the time I finished explaining I was in hysterics.  
"Bella, Emmett would love you if you turned into an alien" she said looking me in the eye.  
"Don't say that, it could happen!" I said as she laughed her laugh which was surprisingly contagious.  
"My point being, he loves you and love isn't a word Emmett likes to use very often, he's been a completely different person since you walked into our lives and that's not going to change" she said wiping my tears away with her ice cold hand.  
"Thanks Rose, you truly are the sister I never had" I whispered crawling back into the passenger seat "let's go home now, I need an Emmett hug" she chuckled as she started the engine and once I was buckled in she took off way to fast back home.

The drive home was silent and took no longer than five minutes with Rose's driving, when we got to the end of the driveway Emmett was already sitting on the porch waiting for us you could practically see his eyes sparkle when we came into view. When Rose stopped the car Emmett was already pulling me out of the car and into his granite arms, at first we didn't move we just stared at each other and after a reassuring look from Rose I placed a shaky hand on his cheek before he lowered his face to mine, his lips hit mine softly and when we pulled apart Rose was absolutely beaming causing me to blush and Emmett chuckled. Emmett carried me inside my eyes trained on Rose who was walking behind us. When we walked through the front door I was immediately surrounded by everyone except Alice who was huffing with her arms folded and Edward who was standing as stiff as a board with pitch black eyes which was when I remembered I was human now and my blood must've been affecting him. I watched as he slowly crouched down and his lips curled back showing his beaming white teeth, Jasper could clearly feel my fear as he gave me a strange look so I poked Emmett in the side getting his attention before looking up at Edward. Emmett's gaze followed mine and I was immediately pushed up against the nearest wall Emmett standing protectively in front of me ready to pounce at Edward any minute.

Jasper and Esme soon followed Emmett's lead before Rosalie darted across the room pulling Edward out the back door and then I'm guessing she lead him into the forest because when they came back both pairs of eyes were a glowing gold. I was curled up in Emmett's lap my head resting where his unbeating heart was my eyes slowly fluttering closed Rose came and sat down next to Emmett and I felt safe with the two of them right by me, Esme and Carlisle were cuddled together in one of the recliners, Jasper was still trying to calm a huffing Alice down in the loveseat on the other side of the room as she glared at the three of us on the couch, Edward on the other hand was sitting at his piano with his eyes closed as he played the most amazing thing I'd ever heard and it was long before I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but it must have been long enough for someone to carry me to Emmett's third floor bedroom, I was woken up to the feminine voices yelling at each other downstairs.  
"She was supposed to be _my _sister! I was supposed to be the closest to her! You never get close to anyone!" one voice snarled.  
"She _is _your sister! You don't have to be a mind reading pixie to see that! She is Esme's _daughter_ which makes her _Carlisle's _daughter. Forgive me for thinking that made her _our sister_!" That voice had to be Rosalie's.  
"_'Thanks Rose, you're truly the sister I never had'_ that was supposed to be me Rose!" I recognised the voice to be Alice's, so _that _was why she was fuming last night!  
"Girls would you _shut up_! Bella's trying to sleep upstairs" Mum's voice echoed off the walls of the house.

"A little late for that" I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I set foot on the cold tile floor.  
"Sorry for waking you Bella, _we_ shouldn't have been so _loud_" Rose said shooting Alice a glare, which caused her to snarl at.  
"Stop _fighting_!" I growled, their eyes widened when I growled again while I beamed happy that at least part of my vampiric life stayed with me, when I turned to Rose again she gasped pushing me towards the bathroom.  
"I think you should _go wash up_" she said stating her words as if they were their own sentences.

I walked into the bathroom running the warm water while I went to get a towel to wash my face with. I dampened the towel running it over my face when I looked up into the mirror a small gasp escaped me, there they were _my _eyes, my _gold eyes_. I beamed running out of the bathroom into the awaiting arms of my mother and my sister, Rose.  
"They're back! They're back!" I kept chanting in my head, I heard Alice huff and disappear upstairs, I then heard the door open and I spun launching myself at the person that came in, he looked down at me and a grin mirroring mine appeared on his face and he crashed his lips to mine not caring about the amount of strength he used this time.

* * *

**The end of another chapter /sigh  
This one had be up until 2am finishing it :P**

**Thanks for reading,  
review & recommend :D**

Caiti x


End file.
